


Zapomniany

by Salianna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Bad Dumbledore, Evil Dumbledore, Manipulative Dumbledore, Muggle Life, Muggles, Other, Powerful Harry, Weasley Family
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salianna/pseuds/Salianna
Summary: Historia o tym, jak potoczyła by się historia Harry'ego i całego świata, gdyby Hagrid zapomniał o nim - zbyt zaabsorbowany nowym potworkiem.Państwo Dursley, szczęśliwi z faktu, że Potter nie jest magiem wysłali by go do renomowanej placówki dla młodocianych recydywistów. "Zawsze należy dmuchać na zimne" - uważał Vernon, dlatego nawet jeśli chłopiec był charłakiem, należało trzymać go krótko i wyplenić z niego całą magię.





	1. Prolog

Harry Potter był słodkim, małym chłopcem. Był zdecydowanie mniejszy niż jego rówieśnicy. Pomimo jego sędziwego wieku 11 lat, nie osiągnął wzrostu odpowiedniego nawet dla 7 latków. Jego drobne ciało wyglądało jeszcze gorzej w zbyt dużych ubraniach jego otyłego kuzyna. Dudley przewyższał wzrostem i tuszą wiele starszych od niego osób, jednak wszyscy uważali (a zwłaszcza ciotka Petunia), że powinien jeszcze rosnąć. 

Harry rzadko dostawał nowe, lub w miarę dobrze wyglądające na nim, rzeczy. Wyjątkiem był, zakupiony kilka dni wcześniej, mundurek do jego nowej szkoły. Ciocia zgodziła się by w zamian za uprzątnięcie strychu i pozbycie się starych gratów otrzymał nowy zestaw ubrań do szkoły. 

Młody Potter cieszył się tym jak niczym wcześniej w całym swoim życiu. Otrzymał coś nowego, coś co należało jedynie do niego. Ciotka Petunia kazała mu uprzątnąć strych w ciągu trzech dni, w sobotę jechali po nowe rzeczy dla Dudley'a więc uznała, że przy okazji mogą zakupić Harry'emu kilka rzeczy. 

Chłopiec z zapałem zabrał się do sprzątania zmotywowany tą myślą oraz tym, że według ciotki mógł znaleźć tam trochę starych i niepotrzebnych jej książek, które mógłby zabrać do szkoły. Harry uwielbiał czytać, jednak przez jego złą opinię w dzielnicy, którą otrzymał przez Dudleya, nie mógł wypożyczać z biblioteki więcej niż dwie książki na raz. Harry uwielbiał czytać. W książkach znajdował ucieczkę od szarej rzeczywistości. Dzięki nim czuł, że kiedyś uda mu się stać kimś ważnym i bogatym. Wiedział, ponieważ wuj powtarzał to wiele razy, że pieniądze są kluczem do szczęśliwego życia. 

Pierwszy września, dla Harry'ego, nie chciał nadejść. Dni dłużyły mu się nieubłaganie, a stary kufer jego wuja został spakowany przez ciotkę Petunię i Harry'ego już wiele dni wcześniej, przez co nie mógł przeczytać żadnej ze znalezionych książek, a niektóre wydawały mu się bardzo ciekawe. Z pewnością na ich podstawie mógł powiedzieć kilka rzeczy o swojej matce. Lily kochała magiczne istoty. Znalazł kilka książek o bardzo podobnych tytułach, traktujące właśnie o magicznych istotach, podpisanych jej imieniem. Harry był niesamowicie szczęśliwy gdy je zalazł, musiał jednak ukryć je przed ciotką. Wiedział, że ta wyrzuciła by je, nie pozwalając mu na czytanie ich. Dlatego postanowił ukryć je między ubraniami, tak by ciocia ich nie znalazła gdy pakował kufer. 

Z wybiciem północy Harry poderwał się z uśmiechem z łóżka, w jego komórce pod schodami, i pobiegł do łazienki. Chciał jak najszybciej być gotowym, a wiedział, że i tak nie zmruży już oka. Szybko i dokładnie umył się ubierając następnie w idealny i dopasowany mundurek. Czarne spodnie, koszula i ciemno siwa marynarka wyglądały na nim niesamowicie. Jedyną rzeczą zaburzającą niemalże idealny wygląd były stare buty. Kiedyś białe trampki, rozdeptane przez Dudleya oraz kilkukrotnie prane w pralce straciły cały swój wygląd. Teraz były ciemno siwe, skudłaczone i zniszczone. Młody Potter zaczesał swoje przydługie włosy na prawe ramię, zasłaniając nimi bliznę. Musiał użyć odrobinę pianki do włosów ciotki, żeby zachowały odpowiedni wygląd i po chwili nie wróciły do pierwotnego wyglądu, miał jednak nadzieję, że ciotka Petunia nie będzie na niego za to zła. Zawsze narzekała na jego niechlujną fryzurę, ale dziś udało mu się nad nimi zapanować. 

Z lekkim uśmiechem spojrzał na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Musiał użyć stołka by móc w nie spoglądać, jednak był zadowolony z efektu. Jego włosy grzecznie układały się tak jak chciał, blizna - jedyna pamiątka po wypadku samochodowym, w którym zginęli jego rodzicie, była w całości zakryta, a jego szmaragdowe oczy lśniły z za okularów. Kilka dni przed końcem wakacji ciotka zdecydowała zabrać go do okulisty, a następnie do optyka po nowe okulary. Nadal miały zwyczajny okrągły kształt, jednak soczewki były nowe i odpowiednie do jego wady - dzięki czemu dokładnie wszystko widział. 

Z ekscytacją zszedł na parter. Nie dziwił się, że jest dopiero kilka minut po piątej. Nie chcąc budzić wujostwa postanowił zrobić dla siebie jedynie herbatę oraz kanapkę. Nie wiedział, czy ciotka chce robić dla nich drugie śniadanie na drogę, dlatego postanowił zaczekać z tym do czasu gdy wstaną. Ostatnimi dniami byli dla niego lepsi, może nawet zaczynali traktować go jak członka rodziny - Harry nie był pewien - jednak nie zamierzał przeginać. Wiedział, że w każdej chwili mogą wrócić do starego traktowania i za karę nie pojedzie do szkoły - a tak bardzo tego chciał. 

Gdy zegar w kuchni wybił godzinę siódma, cicho wszedł na piętro i zapukał do sypialni wujostwa. Pierwsza obudziła się ciotka Petunia, gdy zmierzyła go zaspanym wzrokiem zauważył lekkie zdziwienie na jej twarzy, zastąpione jednak równie szybko uznaniem i radością. 

\- Już siódma, ciociu. 

Powiedział cicho cofając się na korytarz. Kobieta jedynie skinęła głową, wstając z łóżka. Narzuciła na siebie szlafrok i dołączyła do Harry'ego na korytarzu nie budząc swojego męża. Wiedziała, równie dobrze co Harry, że mężczyzna nie wstanie przed śniadaniem. Jedynie zapach smażonego boczku był w stanie ściągnąć go z łóżka każdego dnia.

W kuchni kobieta nakazała Harry'emu kroić chleb i smarować masłem, w czasie gdy ona przygotowywała resztę potrzebnych rzeczy. Po kilkunastu minutach wszystko było gotowe, więc na dwóch patelniach położyli po kilka plastrów boczku i wybili jajka. 

Ciotka kilka razu uśmiechnęła się do Harry'ego. Nie traktowała go jak wcześniej - była milsza, a jej wzrok po prostu cieplejszy. Młody Potter czuł się tak pierwszy raz w życiu - po prostu szczęśliwy. 

\- Dokończ pakowanie drugiego śniadania, ja przypilnuję jajek. 

Poleciła mu z, nieschodzącym od dłuższego czasu z jej ust, uśmiechem. Harry bez skargi zgodził się. Kanapki były gotowe, wziął więc papier śniadaniowy i folę i każdą z nich zapakował osobno. Gdy skończył umieścił je w papierowych torebkach. 

\- Skończyłem ciociu. 

Powiedział myjąc dłonie pod kranem ciepłą wodą. Kobieta nakładała właśnie jajka na talerze. Gdy skończyła sprawdziła zawartość torebek, policzyła kanapki po czym przełożyła jedną z nich do drugiej torby. 

\- Dobrze, po trzy kanapki dla każdego z was chłopcy. 

Zamyśliła się na chwilę. Po czym wyciągnęła portfel i do każdej torby włożyła jeszcze kilka banknotów. 

\- Rośniecie teraz więc musicie dużo jeść. Wstąpimy jeszcze po drodze do sklepu. 

Spojrzała na zegar, a następnie niczym wywołani magiczną mocą, ze schodów zeszli Dudley i Vernon. Harry przywitał się z wujem, a później każdy z nich zaczął jeść pyszne śniadanie. 

\- Musimy wcześniej wyjechać, chcę zrobić jeszcze zakupy przed odstawieniem chłopców. 

Zakomunikowała Petunia, na co Vernon jedynie skinął krótko głową. Oboje, Vernon i Dudley, spojrzeli na zegar. Wskazywał kilka minut po ósmej. 

\- Musimy się więc pospieszyć. Dudley idź się ubierać. 

Powiedział Vernon. Dudley wsunął wszystko co pozostało na jego talerzu do ust po czym pobiegł na piętro. Niemalże cały dom zatrząsł się gdy pokonywał kolejne stopnie. 

Kobieta zmierzyła Harry'ego spojrzeniem, na co ten skulił się w sobie. Bał się, że jednak czymś podpadł kobiecie i zaraz zostanie wysłany do komórki, gdzie będzie musiał zostać przez następny rok, albo i dłużej... 

\- Czego użyłeś by doprowadzić swoje włosy do porządku? 

Zapytała jedynie. Harry spuścił wzrok na, pusty już, talerz. 

\- Przepraszam ciociu. Chciałem dobrze wyglądać pierwszego dnia szkoły... 

Powiedział cicho. Gdy nie odezwała się, postanowił odpowiedzieć na jej pytanie. 

\- Twojej pianki do włosów, ciociu. 

Kobieta klasnęła w dłonie, wstając od stołu oraz zabierając puste talerze. 

\- Musimy dopisać ją do listy dzisiejszych zakupów. Od dzisiaj mam nadzieję, że postarasz się prezentować jak najlepiej w szkole. I nie chcę dostawać żadnych listów mówiących o twoim złym zachowaniu! 

Zawołała, wskazując w jego stronę, trzymanym w dłoni widelcem. Na końcu uśmiechnęła się, przywołując do siebie Harry'ego. Ten podszedł do niej z ociąganiem. Kobieta jedynie pogłaskała go po włosach. 

\- Pomóż Vernon'owi umieścić wasze kufry w samochodzie. 

Harry szybko skinął głową idąc w stronę drzwi wejściowych. Stały obok nich dwa wielkie kufry. Jeden z nich, należący do Dudleya, był nowy i błyszczący, drugi był stary i w niektórych miejscach płatany. Oba jednak niemalże przewyższały Harry'ego wielkością. Chłopak spróbował unieść swój kufer, nie udało mu się to jednak. Pchanie go okazało się również nie przynosić żadnych rezultatów. 

Zmęczony Harry otworzył drzwi, dostrzegając wuja na zewnątrz. 

\- Wuju! 

Zwołał, z nadzieją. 

\- Nie mogę unieść kufra... Pomożesz mi? Proszę... 

Powiedział, opuszczając wzrok na swoje stopy. Szybko jednak przeniósł spojrzenie na dłonie. Jego buty nie były najlepszym obiektem do obserwowania, zwłaszcza w tym momencie.   
Wuj lekko się zaczerwienił, podszedł jednak do niego i zaniósł oba kufry do samochodu. 

Mężczyzna nie odezwał się ani słowem do siostrzeńca swojej żony. Petunia powiedziała mu prawdę o swojej siostrze oraz o jej dziecku. Teraz jednak stwierdziła, że chłopak jest inny od "niej". Mówiła, że każdy z tych odmieńców dostaje list ze szkoły magii po swoich 11 urodzinach, chłopak Potterów go nie dostał, co jasno oznaczało, że nie ma w nim magii. Petunia nazwała go charłakiem - osobą bez magii zrodzoną z czarodziejów. Vernon nie miał jednak zamiaru od razu w to wierzyć. Zbyt wiele dziwnych rzeczy działo się wokół chłopca. Podejrzewał, że chłopak tak naprawdę ma magię, ale nawet ci czarodzieje nie chcieli podrzutka u siebie - nie dziwił im się. Dzieciak Potterów był po prostu dziwny/inny, wzbudzał w nim dziwne odczucia już gdy był dzieckiem. Gdy mając niecałe dwa lata lewitował w kołysce, lub mając pięć znikając i pojawiając zabawki Dudleya. Gdy powiedział o tym Petunii, ta uznała, że muszą to wytrzymać jeszcze trochę - a teraz uważała, że dzieciak zużył całą magię jaką posiadał będąc małym i teraz już jej nie posiadał. Jak mówiła według Lily było to bardzo częste zjawisko wśród osób których rdzeń magiczny nie przebudzał się. Takie osoby, będąc dzieckiem zużywały całą magię, która krążyła po ich ciałach wraz z krwią, a później nie była w stanie się zregenerować przez brak rdzeniu magicznego... 

Dla mężczyzny było to wszystko zbyt zagmatwane. Postanowił jednak zawierzyć żonie. Nie oznaczało to, że ma zamiar traktować Pottera jak drugiego syna, o nie,  on miał zamiar bardzo dokładnie go obserwować, a gdy ponownie użyje magii - wyrzucić go z domu. Nie miało dla niego znaczenia co się stanie z bachorem. Patrząc na samą fizyczną postać, Potter był dla niego nikim. Osobą, której jedyną przyszłością jest zostać złoczyńcą. Kimś kto d niczego nie dotrze w życiu... 

Gdy odjechali z podjazdu wybiła 8:30. Mieli półgodziny w zapasie, postanowili więc wejść do większego marketu by kupić dużo jedzenia dla Dudleya, piankę do włosów dla Harry'ego oraz jak stwierdziła Petunia, dużo chusteczek - ponieważ będzie płakać gdy jutro rano nie zobaczy pięknej twarzyczki Dudleya. 

W sklepie udało im się nabyć kilka drożdżówek, napojów, cukierki , gumy oraz wiele innych rzeczy. Petunia postarała się by być w miarę sprawiedliwą dzieląc zakupy między chłopców. Jasnym jednak było, że Dudley dostawał więcej - Harry jednak nie miał zamiaru narzekać, cieszył się, że w ogóle coś dostaje. 

Według słów ciotki, na miejscu będą dopiero na kolację, dlatego otrzymali bardzo duże drugie śniadanie oraz deser w swoich torbach. Pożegnanie było najtrudniejsze dla Petunii. Pocałowała Harry'ego w czoło, każąc mu pisać gdy pianka będzie mu się kończyć - obiecała wysyłać mu nowe co miesiąc, lub częściej jeśli będzie tego potrzebować. Gdy żegnała Dudleya, zalała się łzami, mocząc mu mundurek. Wycałowała całą jego twarz. Dopiero gdy Vernon odciągnął ją, przytulając do swojego boku pozwoliła chłopcom odejść. 

Pociąg Harry'ego odjeżdżał z 10 peronu, a Dudleya z 9, dlatego żegnali się między nimi. Gdy przebiegła obok nich liczna rudowłosa rodzina z sową, rozmawiając o dziwnych rzeczach, Harry wymienił znaczące spojrzenia z kuzynem, na co tej szepnął "wariaci" stawiając pierwszy krok na stopniu schodów na swój peron. 

\- Do następnych wakacji, Dudley. 

 Powiedział cicho Harry idąc w swoją stronę. Gdy się odwrócił by pomachać ciotce, zauważył jak jeden z czerwonowłosych chłopców wbiega w ścianę. Szykował się na głośne zderzenie i latające wokół rzeczy, ten jednak przeniknął przez ścianę. 

Harry otworzył lekko usta, wytrzeszczając oczy na następnego z chłopców, który zaraz za swoim bratem zniknął w ścianie. Otrząśnięcie się zajęło Harry'emu chwilę. Dopiero trącenie w ramię przez mężczyznę w mundurze konduktora otrzeźwiło go. 

\- Harry Potter? Twoja ciocia poprosiła mnie bym pomógł ci umieścić kufer w pociągu. Proszę za mną. 

Powiedział poważnie wyglądający mężczyzna z krótkim wąsem. Harry posłusznie poszedł za mężczyzną, wyrzucając na razie dziwną rodzinę z pamięci. Mężczyzna wprowadził go do odpowiedniego pociągu, jadącego wprost do Akademii st. Beartusa dla Trudnej Młodzieży*.

Harry z niepewnym uśmiechem zajął miejsce, dziękując mężczyźnie za pomoc. Szybko położył obok siebie na siedzeniu torbę z jedzeniem. Był zbyt zdenerwowany by cokolwiek przełknąć, miał nadzieję jednak, że kanapki będą nadawały się do zjedzenia później - gdy w końcu jego żołądek się uspokoi. 

Wziął głęboki wdech. 

Oto zaczyna się jego nowa historia.  
Jego nowa przygoda.  
Jego nowe życie.  

Postanowił, że zrobi wszystko by stać się najlepszym uczniem na roku.  


	2. Rozdział 1

Dzień pierwszego września zawsze witany w Hogwarcie był z wielkim podnieceniem. W tym roku jednak było o wiele żywiej. Wszyscy bowiem wiedzieli, że to w tym roku do Hogwartu przybędzie wielka sława. Harry Potter - Chłopiec, który pokonał Czarnego Pana - Ten, który przeżył - Dziecko z przepowiedni...   
Posiadał wiele tytułów oraz przezwisk, nikt jednak nie wiedział jak wygląda młody Potter, ani gdzie mieszka. Nikogo to tak na prawdę nie interesowało. Każdy z nich - wielkich magów - chciał mieć swojego własnego bohatera na wyciągnięcie dłoni.

Gdy pociąg stanął na stacji w Hogsmeade i wszyscy uczniowie zaczęli się z niego wylewać, w tłumie dało się słyszeć wiele plotek. Gdy do uszu uczniów dotarł krzyk Hagrida "Pirszoroczni, pirszoroczni do mnie!" Z tłumu zaczęły odłączać się najmniejsze postaci. Wielu starszych uczniów przystanęło obserwując najmłodszych kolegów. Szukali wśród nich Harry'ego Pottera.

Nikt jednak go nie znalazł...

Podczas przydziału do domów imię i nazwisko Harry'ego Pottera nie pojawiło się na liście. Gdy McGonagal minęła odpowiednią literę cała Wielka Sala wstrzymała oddech. W oczach kobiety na krótką chwilę pojawiło się przerażenie. Szybko jednak się opanowała wyczytując następnego pierwszaki.

W czasie uczty, nauczyciele na równi z uczniami niepokoili się. Dumbledore nie zabrał jednak głosu, a gdy w końcu wstał ze swojego miejsca, w żaden sposób nie skomentował braku Pottera.

Gryfoni niepokoili się najbardziej ze wszystkich. Wierzyli, jak cały magiczny świat, że Potter będzie ich. Dziś, jednak on nie przybył...

Kilka godzin po kolacji w gabinecie dyrektora została zwołana rada nadzwyczajna. Uczestniczyli w niej jedynie najbardziej zaufani członkowie grona pedagogicznego. Severus Snape wyglądał na znudzonego choć na dnie jego mrocznych oczu dało się dostrzec strach. Minerwa McGonagal dygotała ze strachu, a w jej dłoniach ściskała lekko wilgotną już chusteczkę.

Pomona Sprout i Filius Flitwick czekali w ciszy, będąc pewnym, że za chwilę usłyszą o genialnym planie dyrektora by umieścić młodego Pottera w bezpiecznym miejscu, który musiał do ostatniej chwili pozostać tajemnicą.

Nikt się jednak nie odzywał, a napięcie w pomieszczeniu rosło i rosło, do tego stopnia że ciężko było oddychać.

Dumbledore czekał na ostatnią wezwaną do gabinetu osobę, jednak Hargid nie zjawił się. Dyrektor chciał przerwać ciszę, nie wiedział jednak co mógłby powiedzieć - był równie zszokowany i przestraszony co pozostali nauczyciele. Nie wiedział co się działo z młodym Potterem od pamiętnego dnia gdy zostawił go na progu domu 4 na Privet Drive. Był magicznym opiekunem chłopca - zadbał o to gdy tylko zesłano Syriusza Blacka do Azkabanu. Wiedział, że obecność mężczyzny może zrujnować jego plany, dlatego utworzył wspomnienie, w którym Syriusz ukrywał mroczny znak i w towarzystwie kilku innych Śmierciożerców atakował Petera. Było mu to jak najbardziej na rękę. Harry przez dziesięć lat ukryty w mugolskim świecie został by uratowany przez Hagrida, głupca którego tresował od wielu lat by bez podważania jego zdania podążał za nim, który miał za zadanie uraczyć go jedyną prawdziwą wersją wydarzeń.

Dumbledore wiedział jednak, że coś musiało pójść nie tak. Nie otrzymał raportu od Hagrida po zaplanowanych zakupach z chłopcem, ani nie widział pół-olbrzyma od tego czasu. Pamiętał co prawda, że ten wspominał coś o kilku rozmnażających się jednorożcach i tym że będzie mieć ręce pełne pracy we wrześniu i październiku, nie był jednak pewien dlaczego nie znalazł czasu dla niego w sierpniu - nie miał jednak zamiaru tego rozważać.

Dumbledore wstał z zajmowanego miejsca, otrzepał lekko szatę po czym przepraszając wszystkich zebranych wybiegł z gabinetu. Musiał jak najszybciej poznać prawdę... 

W chacie Hagrida nie było nikogo. W paleniska nie palił się ogień, a większość mebli pokrytych było grubą warstwą kurzu. Dyrektor rozejrzał się po nim szybko i nie zwlekając wyciągnął różdżkę. Rzucił zaklęcie namierzające i pozwolił się prowadzić magii.

Pół-olbrzym pochylał się nad małym złotym stworzonkiem. Oczy mężczyzny lśniły radością gdy istotka zaczęła poruszać swoją dużą główką. Jednorożec odrzucił grzywę, zamrugał swoimi wielkimi srebrnymi oczami. Hagrid chwycił go, zadziwiająco delikatnie, za szyję i obejmując go drugim ramieniem, przez grzbiet, uniósł go. Położył młode przy jego matce, pomagając jej ogrzać dziecko. Noce zaczynały być coraz zimniejsze, a młode nie potrafiło same zgromadzić wystarczająco magii by się ogrzać. Hagrid i matka młodego ogrzewali go dla tego naprzemiennie pomagając mu przeżyć pierwsze, najtrudniejsze, miesiące życia. Jednorożce rzadko się rozmnażały właśnie ze względu na częstą umieralność młodych. Matki często umierały wtedy z nimi...

Dumbledore zastał Hagrida okrywającego jednorożce kocem. Nie chciał mu przerywać, jednak istniały rzeczy o wiele ważniejsze niż one.   
Zawołał mężczyznę, a gdy ten zwrócił na niego uwagę, przywołał go do siebie.

Hagrid uśmiechnął się szeroko do Dyrektora. Uwielbiał tego mężczyznę. Dymbledore zawsze zdawał mu się przyjacielem. Był mu wdzięczny za pozwolenie mu na opiekowanie się zwierzętami i mieszkanie koło Hogwartu. Teraz jednak nie wiedział czego mężczyzna chce od niego, a fakt że ten nie podszedł do jednorożców jasno mówiło mu to, czego dotychczas brakowało w jego układance.

Dyrektor miał coś mrocznego na sumieniu. Było to coś o czym mężczyzna wiedział, był w pełni świadomy popełnionego zła, lecz nie żałował go. Jednorożce wyczuwały to.

Wiele osób po prostu uważało je za symbol światła, kwintesencję jasnej magii i jej uosobienie - żyjące na równi z feniksami, nie było to jednak prawdą. Jednorożce były istotami światła, lecz tak na prawdę one istniały by pochłaniać mrok. Potrafiły zdjąć najokrutniejsze klątwy, oczyścić rdzeń magiczny lub pocieszyć - ocalić duszę i umysł przed zapadnięciem się w mrok. Nic jednak nie potrafiły zrobić dla magów, którzy zagubili swoje serca w mroku...

Hagrid wystąpił przed zwierzęta. Osłaniając je, instynktownie, przed dyrektorem. Ten uśmiechnął się do niego tylko.

\- Przykro mi, że musiałem zakłócić twoją pracę, jednak przychodzę w bardzo ważnej sprawie. Harry nie przybył do Hogwartu...

Hagrid podszedł do mężczyzny, przystając dokładnie naprzeciwko niego. Zamyślił się na chwilę.   
Lęg jednorożców tak go pochłonął, że zupełnie zapomniał jaki mają rok. Wiedział, że Harry będzie musiał przyjść do Hogwartu - żadna inna szkoła magiczna nie wchodziła w grę - "Gdzie więc jesteś, maluszku?"  Pomyślał, nie znalazł jednak żadnej odpowiedzi.

\- Gdzie on jest, panie Psorze?

Zapytał ze strachem i zaciekawieniem w głosie.

\- Miałem nadzieję, że ty mi o tym powiesz... Hagridzie, jak przebiegły zakupy z chłopcem? Bez problemów?

Hagrid wziął głęboki oddech. Przerażenie zaczęło zakwitać na jego twarzy niczym łąka wiosną. Szybko i intensywnie. Kolorowe plamy czerwieni pojawiły się najpierw na jego wielkim czole, z którego odgarnął włosy by nie wpadały mu do oczu, później pojawił się pod oczami, na niewielkim skrawku niezarośniętych brodą policzkach, aż na końcu jego nos zalśnił taką samą barwą. Mężczyzna otworzył szeroko oczy, szukając w postawie Dumbledor'a oznak, że żartuje. Nic takiego jednak nie dostrzegł.

Hagrid poderwał się szybko do biegu, a dyrektor nic nie rozumiejąc ruszył za nim. Gdy dotarli do chatki pół-olbrzyma oboje zwrócili uwagę na kopertę leżącą na stoliku. Zapakowana koperta z wypisanymi na niej pięknym pismem słowami "Harry Potter(...)" oraz pieczęcią Hogwartu.

\- Holibka! Zapomniałem, panie Psorze. Co zrobić...(?)

Dyrektor kipiał wewnętrznie. Idealny plan. Cegła kładziona na cegłę jego własnymi dłońmi. Teraz był zupełnie bezużyteczny jeśli nie miał kogo umieścić na tym piedestale, który zbudował.

Szybko wyszedł z chatki wracając do zakazanego lasu. Chciał się stamtąd aportować do domu Potter'a. Musiał ratować wszystko co jeszcze był w stanie ocalić. Całe ostatnie 13 lat sypało się niczym domek z kart.

W domu państwa Dursley'ów przywitała go nieprzyjemna wiadomość.  Petunia zaprzeczyła posiadaniu przez chłopca jakichkolwiek zdolności magicznych, a jej mąż jedynie potwierdził to. Jak Dumbledore się dowiedział, Harry został przez nich umieszczony w odpowiedniej szkole z internatem tak daleko od magii, jak tylko byli w stanie. Mężczyzna był zły, gorzej - był wściekły. Szybko podziękował kobiecie za informacje i wyruszył w poszukiwaniu młodego Pottera, który w tym samym czasie kładł się właśnie spać do łóżka w jego nowej szkole... 

Dzień był dla młodego Pottera niezwykle ekscytujący. 

Już kilkanaście minut po rozpoczęciu jego wyprawy do nowej szkoły, do zajętego przez niego przedziału weszło kilku chłopców. Ubrani byli bardzo podobnie do niego. Jeden z nich, zdecydowanie starszy od pozostałych usiadł na fotelu perfekcyjnie naprzeciwko Harry'ego. Przyglądał mu się przez dłuższy czas zanim się odezwał. 

\- Co tu robisz dzieciaku?

Spytał z nieprzyjemnym wyrazem twarzy. Harry nie wiedział co ma mu odpowiedzieć, więc postanowił milczeć - uznał to za najlepszą opcję. Starszy chłopak jednak nie odpuścił. 

\- Ten pociąg i ten mundurek... 

Mówiąc to wskazał na ubranie Harry'ego - bardzo podobne do jego własnego.

\- wskazują na to, że zmierzasz do Akademii przegranych. Nie wyglądasz mi jednak na delikwenta... Ile ty w ogóle masz lat, dzieciaku? 

Harry odetchnął głęboko, starając się poukładać myśli - właśnie stał się ofiarą w nowej szkole. Wiedział, że jeżeli szybko z tego jakoś nie wybrnie, starszy chłopak będzie go prześladował do końca nauki. 

\- Jestem Harry, Harry Potter... 

Powiedział cicho, starając się nie brzmieć zbyt dziecięco - było to jednak trudne. Był świadomy swojej maleńkości - kuzyn nie raz i nie dwa wyśmiewał się z niego przez to. Uważał, że to jego największa wada, nikt nie brał go na poważnie zwłaszcza przez jego niewinny wygląd - kto by się przejmował dzieciakiem, który nie miał nawet 1,30 m. wzrostu, mógł co najwyżej kopnąć kogoś w kostkę, a ten i tak z pewnością nic by nie poczuł. 

\- mam 11 lat... 

Dodał, podnosząc wzrok ze swoich dłoni, zaciśniętych na książce, na rozmówcę. Szmaragdowa zieleń lśniła niebezpiecznie za szkłami jego okularów. Uniósł delikatnie wargi w nieśmiałym uśmiechu. 

\- i mam zamiaru uczyć się w, jak ty to nazwałeś?, Akademii Przegranych. 

Chłopak spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, na kilka sekund wszystko zdawało się stanąć w miejscu, po czym chłopak wybuchnął śmiechem. 

\- Dewon! Dewon, Argerist. Miło mi cię poznać, Harry! 

Powiedział wyszczerzając zęby. Wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Harry'ego, którą ten krótko uścisnął. 

\- To są Geo i Teo, bliźniacy. 

Dodał wskazując dwóch podobnych do siebie chłopców. Jeden z nich miał zdecydowanie więcej deserów przez całe życie, ponieważ jego bliźniak wyglądał przy nim na młodszego o wiele lat. Geo był potężnej budowy, a Teo był niewielki. 

\- Wszyscy zaczynamy właśnie pierwszy rok... Więc za co tu trafiłeś, Harry? 

Spytał z nieukrywaną ciekawością...   
Spędzili ze sobą wiele godzin, gdy pociąg gnał i gnał przed siebie, przystając co kilkadziesiąt minut na niektórych stacjach, opowiadając o sobie i swoich życiach. Harry opowiedział nowym kolegom o tym, że mieszka z wujostwem i jak to go traktuje, jednak zaznaczył przy tym, że nie wini ich za nic. Dewon zdradził mu, że jego ojciec siedzi w więzieniu, a matka jest alkoholiczką i narkomanką przez co został umieszczony w domu dziecka, a ten wysyłał wszystkich podopiecznych, na których otrzymywali wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy właśnie do tej placówki. Geo, a dokładnie Geoggaren, i Teo, a dokładnie Teoeddred, byli nieślubnymi synami jednego z polityków stojących na czele państwa i dziwki - ich matki, która szantażowała ich ojca wydaniem sekretu ich narodzin. Oboje marzyli jedynie o ucieczce od ich niespełna rozumu matki i jej knowań, więc uprosili ojca o wysłanie ich do najodleglejszej szkoły z internatem. Ten spełnił ich prośbę - tak oto znaleźli się w tym miejscu... 

Każdy z nich poznał historię pozostałych, dzięki czemu udało im się przełamać pierwsze niezręczności - czuli, że może powstać między nimi prawdziwa przyjaźń. 

Gdy na zewnątrz stało się już całkowicie ciemno, przez głośniki umieszczone nad drzwiami przedziału zaczął sączyć komunikat - "Stacja: Akademia st. Beartusa" słowa powtarzały się raz po raz. Chłopcy zaczęli zbierać swoje rzeczy. Szybko okazało się, że Harry nie da rady poruszyć nawet swojego kufra. Największy i najsilniejszy z chłopców, Geo, zabrał go wręczając Harry'emu jedynie swój plecak. Chłopiec szybko zarzucił go na plecy, biorąc swoją torbę i wrzucając do niej książkę oraz resztki jedzenia. Po chwili byli gotowi do wyjścia... 

Chłopcy nie musieli się jednak spieszyć. Pociąg miał zaplanowany postój na stacji przy akademii, by osoby wysłane przez szkołę po uczniów miały czas na sprawdzenie pojazdu. Żaden uczeń nie mógł w nim zostać, żaden nie mógł również wcześniej go opuścić, przez konduktorów pilnujących drzwi. 

Gdy znaleźli się już na zewnątrz, zauważyli trzy wielkie, dwupiętrowe autobusy czekające na nich oraz mały samochód dostawczy, do którego starsi uczniowie już pakowali swoje walizki. Chłopcy szybko poszli za ich przykładem i odłożyli swoje walizki. Nie zwlekając zajęli miejsca w autobusie, na górnym pokładzie. 

Harry z radością obserwował las podczas jazdy. Według słów opiekuna, który ich - pierwszorocznych - pilnował, las roztaczał się po całej zachodniej i północnej stronie szkoły, od wschodu i południa znajdowały się obiekty szkolne oraz miasto. Nauczyciel poinformował ich wstępnie o zasadach obowiązujących w szkole... 

Harry'ego najbardziej zaciekawiła informacja o prowadzonych przez szkołę zajęciach dodatkowych oraz o wielkiej bibliotece. Planował ją bardzo często odwiedzać.   
Jak mówił wuj - wiedza jest potęgą, a Harry chciał być potężny, chciał posiadać władzę, nawet większą niż jego wuj. 

Na terenie szkoły obowiązywała długa lista zakazów i nakazów, nauczyciel poszedł im na rękę, czytając je raz z dość grubej książeczki, po czym każdy z nich dostał własną, którą mieli przestudiować i nauczyć się jej na pamięć. Niedługo później, chłopcy dowiedzieli się, że mężczyzna został wyznaczony na ich opiekuna podczas nauki w szkole. Mężczyzna - Ettew Nao'erten - przed dotarciem do szkoły przedstawił im plusy wynikające z dobrego zachowania oraz wszelkie rodzaje kar, do których zostali upoważnieni przez ich rodziców lub opiekunów prawnych... 

Po dotarciu do szkoły, po ponad godzinnej przejażdżce autobusem, Harry był zmęczony i marzył jedynie o łóżku - przed tym jednak była wcześniej zapowiedziana kolacja. Potter niemalże usypiając na siedząco wkładał sobie do ust niewielkie ilości jedzenia, nierzadko nie trafiając widelcem we własne usta. Kolacja nie trwała jednak długo, gdy tylko się skończyła ich nauczyciel odprowadził ich do zachodniego skrzydła uczelni, przeznaczonej na pokoje dla uczniów. Pokoje dziewcząt (niezbyt licznych w tej placówce) znajdowały się na 3 piętrze, był tam pokój wspólny tylko dla nich. Na 2 piętrze znajdowały się sypialnie chłopców od 8 do 5 roku, a na 1 od 4 do 1. Według słów nauczyciela, sypialnie zmieniali dwa razy w ciągu nauki. W klasach 1-4 mieszkali w czteroosobowych pokojach, a w klasach 5-8 w dwuosobowych. Na każdym piętrze znajdował się również duży pokój wspólny, w którym mogli spotykać się z przyjaciółmi. Na piętrze pierwszym był również pokój zabaw, a na 2 siłownia, na której starsi chłopcy bardzo chętnie ćwiczyli. Na 3 piętrze zajętym przez dziewczynki, znajdowała się za to wielka łazienka, przygotowana specjalnie do "okazjonalnych wodnych zabaw", które ponoć uwielbiały. 

Nauczyciel przestrzegł ich przed wchodzeniem na wyższe piętra. Poinformował ich o kamerach zamontowanych na schodach oraz czujnikach ruchu włączanych w nocy.   
Harry nie miał zamiaru sprawdzać prawdziwości jego słów... 

Dzień był zbyt długi jak dla Harry'ego, który nie przespał niemalże nic poprzedniej nocy. Dlatego w momencie gdy zostali przydzieleni do pokoi padł na łóżko i w ciągu kilku sekund zasnął, zasłużonym snem. 

Dewon śmiał się z niego przez chwilę, pomógł jednak młodemu Potter'owi. Zdjął z jego stóp buty, które chciał od razu wyrzucić do śmietnika, nie zrobił tego jedynie dlatego, że nie był pewny czy chłopak posiada jakiekolwiek inne obuwie, oraz przykrył go szczelnie kołdrą. Zmierzwił jego włosy przez co dostrzegł dziwnie wyglądającą bliznę na czole chłopca... 


	3. Rozdział 2

Harry nie był szczęśliwy. W sobotę miała odbyć się wycieczka do Włoch. Jego klasa wiele musiała się natrudzić by udało im się zdobyć odpowiednią liczbę sponsorów i nakłonić dyrektora na wyrażenie zgody na ten wyjazd. Wycieczka miała trwać półtora tygodnia, a po jej zakończeniu mieli rozjechać się do domów, dlatego też otrzymali już świadectwa ukończenia roku. Najlepsze zakończenie roku - tak mówiły inne klasy, które nigdy nie dostały pozwolenia nawet na wycieczkę do miasta. Wszystkiemu winne było ich złe zachowanie.

Klasa 5a jednak była inna. Harry już od pierwszej klasy stał się przykładem dla innych. Jego spokojne usposobienie, dobre zachowanie, najlepsze oceny - wszystko to sprawiało, że nauczyciele jak i inni uczniowie byli pewni, że nie pasuje do takiego miejsca. Nikt jednak nic z tym nie zrobił, ciesząc się tym, że co roku wracał by jeszcze bardziej "prostować" innych uczniów.

Pomimo tego wszystkiego, Harry nie był szczęśliwy. Dyrektor przekazał mu dzisiaj przy śniadaniu list od wujostwa, mówiąc że rozumie. Harry nie rozumiał, dopóki nie przeczytał listu.

Ciotka pisała o tym, że dziwny mężczyzna nazywany Dyrektorem Dumbledore'm ponownie ich nachodzi. Żądała jego natychmiastowego powrotu do domu i pozbycia się go, raz a dobrze. Kobieta nie chciał by jeszcze kiedyś nachodził ją i dręczył.

Harry był smutny, gdy wszyscy inni się cieszyli. Pakował wszystkie swoje rzeczy, tak samo jak Dewon - jego współlokator. Harry jednak ledwo powstrzymywał łzy gdy Dewon z uśmiechem paplał, rozważając co mogą zobaczyć. Żaden z nich nie był nigdy we Włoszech, i Harry poczuł że będzie jedynym który nigdy ich nie zobaczy...

Następnego dnia rano cała klasa 5a, wraz z wychowawcom, pedagogiem i jeszcze jednym opiekunem. Cała rozentuzjazmowana zgraja wsypała się do autokaru kilka minut przed wschodem słońca. Nikt nie zauważył braku Harry'ego. Jedynie Dewon czuł się dziwnie. Brakowało mu czegoś. Był jednak zbyt zaspany by móc połączyć fakty.

Kilka godzin później z łóżka wstał Harry. Jego oczy były lekko zapuchnięte i zaczerwienione od płaczu. Starał się z całych sił, nie był jednak w stanie ich powstrzymać.

Gdy w jego pokoju pojawił się dyrektor, próbował się uśmiechnąć - nie potrafił jednak. Jego dusza płakała, serce bolało rozrywane przez żal, a żołądek skręcał się z nerwów.

Mężczyzna przytulił go lekko ramieniem do swojego boku. Starał się pocieszyć Pottera, ich małego geniusza. Nie wiedział jednak co mógłby powiedzieć. Nic nie dało by rady zmniejszyć bólu chłopca. Wiedział, że to Harry najbardziej się starał. Poszukiwał sponsorów, motywował innych uczniów. Dyrektor wiedział, że Harry w tajemnicy uczył się włoskiego języka - chciał by wszystko było perfekcyjne. Teraz jednak jego ciotka zażądała jego powrotu. Jakby był to zwyczajny ostatni tydzień szkoły, a wszystkie egzaminy były już skończone.

Młody Potter wiedział, że musi się dostosować. Ciotka nie traktowała go źle, wciąż jednak był karany przez wuja za każde przewinienie - nawet jeśli nie był tak na prawdę winny. Bał się więc, że jeśli nie wróci, a Dumbledore ponownie będzie nachodzić jego wujostwo, otrzyma kolejną karę. Nienawidził zamykania w komórce pod schodami - ulubionej kary jego wuja, jednak mężczyzna wymyślał coraz to nowe sposoby na karanie chłopca. Harry był pewien, że mężczyzna cały rok wymyślał kary, by móc je na nim zastosować gdy tylko wróci do domu.

Ciotka traktowała go dobrze. Dawała mu jedzenie, nowe ubrania - przed powrotem do szkoły, potrzebne kosmetyki oraz przybory do szkoły. Po pierwszym roku zaczęła nawet dawać mu niewielkie kieszonkowe, które mógł wydawać na co chciał. Harry zauważył, że z im lepszymi ocenami kończył rok z tym lepszymi rzeczami zaczynał go. Cieszyło go to i starał się jeszcze bardziej.

Dziś jednak Harry żałował, że się starał, że robił cokolwiek - nie wiedział jaki w tym wszystkim był sens skoro nie mógł odebrać swojej nagrody, na którą tak długo i ciężko pracował. Gdy dyrektor wsadził go do pociągu, wręczając mu torbę z drugim śniadaniem Harry chciał by to wszystko było tylko jego złym snem. Koszmarem, z którego zaraz obudzi go Dewon, żartując o czymś dziwnym.

Harry szybko zajął jeden z przedziałów, zamykając się w nim. Nie chciał nikogo widzieć, zwłaszcza szczęśliwych z ukończenia szkoły ostatnio klasistów. "Absolwentów" poprawił się szybko w myślach. Oni już nigdy nie wrócą do szkoły i miał bardzo złe przeczucie, że i on nigdy więcej nie wróci...

Miarowy stukot kół szybko uśpił zmęczonego młodzieńca. Potter nie widział dzięki temu wielu dziwnych rzeczy. Nie widział kilku postaci na miotłach krążących wokół pociągu. Nie widział potworów w czarnych szatach wywołujące strach i smutek we wszystkich osobach. Nie widział kobiety o różowych włosach zaglądającej przez okienko w drzwiach do jego przedziału.

Gdy młodzieniec obudził się wszystko ponownie wróciło do normy, a wszyscy w pociągu zostali pozbawieni wspomnień o wydarzeniach z przed kilku godzin. Nic więc nie zaburzyło jego złego samopoczucia. Ze spuszczoną głową wyciągnął swoją walizkę, kupioną kilka lat wcześniej na wyprzedaży przez ciotkę Petunię, i idąc z nią wydostał się na peron. Już na niego czekali. Ciocia Petunia, wuj Vernon i dziwny mężczyzna w kanarkowożółtym garniturze.

Harry podszedł do nich szybkim krokiem. Już z daleka widział niebezpieczne drgania powieki wuja, nie chciał więc narażać się mu jeszcze bardziej.

W ciągu roku szkolnego udało mu się nieco urosnąć, osiągnął niesamowity wzrost 1,65 metrów*. Pomimo jego niskiego wzrostu, dzięki częstym ćwiczeniom i pracy w przyszkolnych szklarniach i ogrodach wykształcił u siebie miłe dla oka mięśnie.

Niekiedy żałował, że jest taki mały, jednak udało mu się już z tym pogodzić. Z wiekiem coraz bardziej był w stanie przyzwyczaić się do swojego ciała. Dzięki temu nie czuł się już w nim źle i wykorzystywał często fakt bycia mniejszym od innych.

Szybko podał wujowi walizkę, a ten bez słowa ruszył w stronę schodów. Mężczyzna towarzyszący jego wujostwu ponownie zaczął swoją zwyczajową historię.

Harry widział go już wiele razy. Za każdym mężczyzna stawał się coraz bardziej nachalny i nieprzyjemny. Pierwsze spotkanie, po pierwszym roku nauki, było ciekawe. Przyniósł mu prezent, zdjęcia jego rodziców, oraz wiele historii. Wspomnienia o rodzicach zachęciły Harry'ego do rozmowy - jednak mężczyzna zranił go, nadużył jego zaufania i zdenerwował wujostwo Pottera. Harry nie chciał nigdy w życiu go widzieć.

Dumbledore kolejny raz zaczął opowiadać o szkole, w której uczyli się jego rodzice, o magii, o nowych przyjaciołach, o bibliotece i o spadku po rodzicach. Obiecywał wiele rzeczy, Harry miał po prostu z nim pójść.

Harry uwielbiał magię, jednak nie wierzył w istnienie świata lub mocy, o której opowiadał dyrektor. Widział MAGIĘ, sam potrafił z niej kożystać, ale nie działało to tak jak mówił Dumbledore.

Magia nie słuchała rozkazów, ani poleceń wydawanych przez niego. Ona po prostu była wokół. Była i obroniła go przed wszystkim.

Harry pamiętał jak na trzecim roku postanowił wybrać się na wycieczkę. Zgubił się, a w nocy rozpętała się paskudna burza śnieżna. Nim stracił przytomność z wycieńczenia i ochłodzenia, Harry czuł ją. Magia otoczyła go niczym szczelny kokon po czym wraz z następnym mrugnięciem znalazł się kilka kroków przed szklarnią. Harry ostatkiem sił uchronił się w niej - gdzie następnego dnia znaleźli go nauczyciele.

Teraz Harry już wiedział, był pewien tego, że Dumbledore jest niespełna rozumu. Nie potrafił pojąć jak ktoś mógł pragnąć kontrolować i zniewalać coś tak pięknego... i potężnego.

Całą drogę do domu, z dworca, mężczyzna opowiadał i zachęcał Harry'ego do uwierzenia w jego opowieści. Potter był jednak nieugięty. Gdy tylko mężczyzna odwracał od niego twarz, śledząc mijaną przez nich trasę, przewracał oczami lub kręcił głową z niesmakiem. Wszystko to obserwowała bardzo uważnie ciocia Petunia w lusterku. Była bardzo szczęśliwa, że chociaż Harry niedaje się porwać szaleństwu. Od lat była przekonana o niepoczytalności starego dyrektora, nie zdawała sobie jednak sprawy, że osiągnęło aż tak wielki poziom.

\- Nie. Nie przeniosę się do pana szkoły.

Zakończył dobitnie kolejny wywód mężczyzny Harry. Od kilku godzin starał się pozbyć Dumbledor'a. Ten jednak okazał się być niesamowicie odporny na delikatne prośby, nalegania, groźby jak i mugolską policję, którą wezwał wuj Vernon. Przez Dumbledor'a nie mogli usiąść do kolacji, a serce wuja Vernona kilka razy w ciągu kilku godzin stanęło.

Mężczyzna nieskrępowanie chwalił się swoją magią, wywoływał co chwilę fontanny iskier ze swojej różdżki, by później trysnęła z niej woda. Mimo to wszystko Harry odmawiał mu podążenia za nim i porzucenia dotychczasowego życia.

Harry miał plany. Chciał zostać kimś, założyć rodzinę i zestarzeć się w spokoju mając u boku ukochaną osobę. Najpierw musiał jednak skończyć szkołę i mądrze wybrać uniwersytet. Miał nadzieję, że jeśli utrzyma dotychczasowy poziom, a może nawet nieco go podniesie, uda mu się dostać na Harward. Wiedział, że musiał by wiele poświęcić, między innymi przyjaźń z Dewonem, nie miał jednak zamiaru rezygnować. Dumbledore myślał, że wystarczy pomachać patykiem i wszystko dla niego poświęci...

Harry nie był głupi, choć Dumbledore definitywnie tak myślał, nie był też dzieckiem, dlatego wiedział, że mężczyzna ma jakiś ukryty cel w namawianiu go do przeniesienia. W każdej opowieści brakowało fragmentu. Choć zaprzeczył temu, że jego rodzice zginęli w wypadku nie podał prawdziwego powodu. Nie wyjawił mu dlaczego znalazł się na progu swojego wujostwa. Nie powiedział dlaczego nachodzi go tak często, ani dlaczego nie dotarł do niego list. Nie chciał grać w grę starca. Wiedział, że ten nie przestrzega żadnych reguł i gra zmienia się w trakcie rozgrywki. Takie zabawy nie satysfakcjonowały Harry'ego, a starca nie satysfakcjonowało jego stanie poza linią.

Gdy policjanci zakuli nadgarstki mężczyzny w "stalowe bransolety" i wyprowadzili go z domu, wszyscy mieszkańcy Privet Drive odetchnęli z ulgą. Nie oznaczało to jednak końca ich problemów. Niedługo później, tuż przed wieczornymi wiadomościami, do drzwi domu 4 zapukała różowo włosa kobieta w towarzystwie dwóch mężczyzn. Wyglądali komicznie. Jaskrawo czerwone szaty w najmniejszym stopniu nie pasowały do ich grobowych wyrazów twarzy.

Vernon zamknął im drzwi przed nosem szybko uciekając do salonu i udając, że nikt nigdy nie pukał do ich drzwi. Maskaradę zepsuło mu kolejne, mocniejsze pukanie. Petunia z urazą spojrzała na Harry'ego, nakazując mu zająć się tym. Sama dołączyła do męża.

Gdy drzwi ponownie się otworzyły, jeden z mężczyzn wsunął stopę między futrynę uniemożliwiając tym zamknięcie ich.

\- Jak mogę państwu pomóc?

Zapytał Harry przez zaciśnięte zęby. Już wiedział co zaraz nastąpi. Kolejna fala dziwnych historii z brakującymi stronami. Harry porównywał to do wygryzionych części historii przez mole lub rozlanego atramentu. Tak, że bez względu na to kto czytał opowieść zawsze czegoś w niej brakowało...

\- Szukamy pana Potter'a?

Powiedział ciemno włosy mężczyzna. Wyglądał na starszego od pozostałych. Jego oczy straciły blask, wyglądały jak oczy starca, choć z twarz mężczyzna wyglądała na najwyżej 40-letniego.

Jego głos był cichy, jakby dochodzący z oddali i pozbawiony wszelkich uczuć. Brzmiał trochę jak komputer.

\- To ja.

Odpowiedział Harry, dodając się nieco pod oceniający spojrzeniem mężczyzny. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko, podchodząc bliżej przyglądając się jego oczom. Szukała w nich czegoś, a gdy udało jej się to odnaleźć odsunęła się od niego.

Harry potrząsnął głową, niczym pies otrzepujący wodę ze swojej sierści. Czuł, że musi to zrobić. Czuł, że wzrok kobiety, tak intensywny i przepełniony uczuciami, których nie potrafił nazwać, pozostawił na nim fizyczny ślad.

\- To zdecydowanie on.

Powiedziała do swoich towarzyszy.

Drugi z mężczyzn, ten który dotychczas się nie odezwał, wyciągnął z rękawa różdżkę i wycelował nią w pierś młodzieńca.

\- Proszę,bez sprzeciwu podążać za nami panie Potter.

Powiedział.

Kobieta z niesmakiem na twarzy poszła za jego przykładem unosząc patyk. Ostatni z towarzyszy zmierzył Harry'ego zimnym wzrokiem. Oceniał go i sondował. Nie chciał żadnych problemów.

\- Odmawiam.

Powiedział Harry, przyjmując pewną siebie postawę z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi. Wszyscy z jego gości byli od niego więksi, nawet różowowłosa kobieta przewyższała go o pół głowy, nie miał jednak zamiaru się poddawać i kulić w koncie. Jeśli by to zrobił, wszystko czego nauczył się w szkole poszło by na marne.

W Akademii przegranych, jak sami uczniowie ją nazywali, wielką uwagę kładło się na posłuszeństwo, ale i na pewność siebie i znajomość własnej wartości, dlatego też Harry nie miał zamiaru podporządkowywać się komuś. Potter wiedział, że może wiele, jedynie co musi zrobić to wyciągnąć po to dłoń.

Zdezorientowanie na twarzach mężczyzn i kobiety dodały mu pewności siebie.

\- Nie należę do waszego społeczeństwa, więc nie możecie mnie aresztować jeśli nie złamałem prawa w waszym świecie, co jest niemożliwe ponieważ nigdy w nim nie byłem.

Dodał występując krok do przodu.

\- A może macie w zwyczaju zamykać w więzieniu wszystkich, którzy nie chcą słuchać Dumbledor'a?

Kobieta wzięła niekontrolowany głęboki oddech z głośnym świstem, po czym zaczęła kaszleć. Mężczyzna stojący po jej prawej objął ją ramieniem, przykładając różdżkę do jej piersi i wypowiadając kilka razy słowa zaklęcia. Drugi mężczyzna wyszedł przed nich, stając niecały krok przed Harrym.

\- Jest pan poszukiwany panie Potter, ponieważ jest pan nastoletnim czarodziejem nie uczęszczającym do żadnej szkoły, ani nie posiadającym prywatnego nauczyciela. Stanowi to zagrożenie dla całego naszego świata. Może pan złamać dekret tajności, nie będąc nawet tego świadomym.

Harry odetchnął głęboko. Starał się uspokoić. Nie potrafił zrozumieć jak ci ludzie dali radę przeżyć tak długo nie korzystając z mózgów.

Cel ich wizyty był oczywisty - przesyłka specjalna, Harry Potter, do Hogwartu. Od razu pod troskliwie skrzydła Dumbledor'a.

Nim Harry zdążył się odezwać, mężczyzna dotychczas podtrzymujący kobietę, wycelował w niego różdżką rzucając na niego szybkie zaklęcie ogłuszające. Odgłos opadającego na podłogę ciała przyciągnął do drzwi Petunię. Krzyknęła przestraszona gdy zobaczyła leżącego na podłodze bez życia Harry'ego.

\- Spakuj jego rzeczy i przynieś tu. Natychmiast!

Nakazał mężczyzna. Petunia posłuchał go... nic nie mogła zrobić dla Harry'ego, a nie mogła narazić również Dudleya i Vernona... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * nie znam się na stopach i calach więc zostajemy przy metrach.


	4. Rozdział 3

Nimfadora Tonks nie potrafiła pojąć tego co działo się przed jej oczyma. Dwaj mężczyźni, którym ufała bezgranicznie układało właśnie ciało Harry'ego Pottera - chłopca, którego na polecenie Dumbledora mieli dostarczyć do Hogwartu. Użyli siły, brutalnej siły, by tego dokonać. Kobieta nie wiedziała, że taki był plan. Powiedziano jej, że na go zidentyfikować, a dzięki swojemu darowi była najlepszą osobą do tego zadania. Dzięki metamorfomagii mogła przejąć cechy osobowe danej osoby, od koloru włosów, przez grupę krwi, po DNA. To właśnie zrobiła gdy tylko go zobaczyła. Zmianę opanowała na mistrzowskim poziomie, dzięki czemu udało jej się to w przeciągu sekund.

Ułożyli jego ciało na łóżku w dotkniętej zębem czasu sypialni. Ściany miały smutny odcień brudnej szarości, a na niewielkim stoliczku paliła się tylko jedna świeczka. Dla nieprzytomnego i tak nie miało to znaczenia, jednak siedząca przy jego boku kobieta co chwilę oglądała się przez ramię poszukując wzrokiem zagrożenia. Otoczenie bardzo źle wpływało na jej samopoczucie. Jej włosy przybrały również smutno szarą barwę.

Oczekiwała przebudzenia chłopca, bo choć jego wiek sprawiał, że był niemalże mężczyzną, jego wygląd sprawiał, że był dla niej o wiele młodszy.

Nie raz do pokoiku zaglądały inne osoby, wszyscy nie mogli się doczekać obudzenia się Pottera. On jednak się nie budził. Godziny zamieniały się w dni, a dni w tygodnie, jednak Harry się nie wybudzał.

Zaprzyjaźniony medyk przybył by go obejrzeć już trzeciego dnia od sprowadzenia, jednak nie był w stanie nic zrobić poza podaniem kilku eliksirów odżywczych oraz rzuceniem "enerwate"*. Nic to jednak nie dało, a Harry pozostał w śpiączce.

Po tygodniu bliźniacy Weasley zaczęli żartować o mugolskiej bajce - "Śpiącej piękności", którą by wzbudzić niezbędny jest pocałunek. Jeszcze tego samego wieczora Harry został wycałowany przez każdą dziewczynę w domu, co bliźniacy z ukrycia fotografowali. Nic to jednak nie dało. Potter nadal spał.

Nie pomogły łzy Feliksa, które uronił nad jego ciałem Fawkes - feniks dyrektora, ani straszne piosenki puszczane przez Rona, ani cała księga magicznych czarów uzdrowicieli. Harry po prostu spał. Nawet przyrządzone przez Severusa Snapea antidotum na eliksir żywej śmierci nic nie dał, choć sam mistrz eliksirów uważał, że podanie chłopcu eliksiru żywej śmierci było niemożliwe.

Nikt nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na jedno bardzo ważne pytanie: "Dlaczego Potter śpi?"

Nic się nie zmieniało przez ponad sześć tygodni, aż pewnego wieczora Harry Potter po prostu wstał ze "swojego" łóżka.

Nikogo nie było przy łóżku młodego Pottera gdy ten się przebudził: dyrektor wrócił do szkoły by przygotować się do rozpoczęcia nowego roku szkolnego, Tonks została wezwana przez przełożonego, a Waesley'owie byli akurat na zakupach szkolnych. W domu przy Grimuald Place 12 nie było nikogo.

Harry wiedziony swoją naturalną ciekawością sięgnął po świeczkę z szafki nocnej, po czym udał się na spacer. Ciało chłopca było dziwnie ociężałe, postanowił więc rozciągnąć swoje zależne mięśnie. Po krótkiej rozgrzewce nacisnął klamkę i udał się w stronę kolejnej wielkiej przygody.

Pokój, w który Harry leżał, znajdował się na piętrze, kilka kroków od drzwi była barierka chroniąca przed upadkiem. Gdy przez nią wyjrzał zobaczył jedynie wszechogarniającą ciemność. Nie widział podłogi, ani żadnego najmniejszego nawet źródła światła - czuł się dziwnie w tym miejscu. Nie pamiętał by kiedykolwiek wcześniej był w nim, jednak ogarniająca go z każdej strony magia wydawała się witać z nim niczym ze starym przyjacielem.

Harry podążył za najmocniejszą wiązką magii, której ramiona go dosięgły. Prowadziła go w stronę schodów, a tam w okolice dziwnej ściany. Magia falowała wokół jego postaci, delikatnie pieszcząc, zachęcając do zabawy, ale jednocześnie ostrzegając przed czymś. W pomieszczeniu zerwał się silny powiew magii, który porwał zasłonę wiszącą, jak Harry myślał na oknie, okazało się jednak, że zasłona osłaniała jedynie ścianę.

Czarną niczym najgłębsza noc ścianę z wiszącym na nim obrazem starszej kobiety w, równie czarnej co ściana, sukni. Harry cofnął się o pół kroku, kiedy kobieta przeciągnęła się na płótnie. Gdy ta usłyszała skrzypienie podłogi, wzięła świszczący oddech, napełniając swoje płuca potężną dawką tlenu. Na chwilę zamarła, przyglądając się nieco oświetlonej twarzy chłopca.

\- Kim jesteś?

Zapytała, nie rozpoznając w chłopcu żadnego z szlamowatych, zdrajców krwi plugawiących jej cudowny dom.

\- Harry Potter... A pani...(?)

Zapytał nieco zaskoczony.

Kobieta dumnie wypięła pierś, prostując przy tym swoje plecy. Harry nie był pewny czy usłyszał, czy wyobraził sobie odgłos trzaskających kości. Kobieta jednak nie zwracając uwagi na jego ogłupiały wyraz twarzy odezwała się.

\- Walburga Black, ostatnia prawowita właścicielka tego domostwa.

Harry rozejrzał się wokół, gdy dostrzegł w pobliżu proste drewniane krzesło spojrzał na kobietę z pytaniem, na co ta skinęła twierdząco. Harry lekko uśmiechnął się na to. Jego mięśnie bolały dziwnie, co najmniej jakby nie używał ich przez dłuższy czas...

\- Czy wiesz...

\- Walburgio.

Powiedziała szybko kobieta, jakby bojąc się, że nazwie ją "panną" lub "panią". Wisiała na ścianie już dość lat, nie zamieniając z nikim dwóch zdań, a za życia była bardzo towarzyską osobą - wymagającą, uwielbiającą stare tradycje, nie kochającą ani nie współczującą, ale towarzyską.

Uwielbiała spotkania z innymi czarownicami czystej krwi przy herbatce i ciasteczkach, by poplotkować o zwyczajnych codziennych rzeczach. Później, gdy jej synowie podrośli, chciała móc się nimi chwalić na tych spotkaniach, żaden z nich jednak nie przyprawiał jej dumy. Syriusz - zakała rodziny, "biała" owca w czarno magicznej rodzinie i Regulus - posłuszny chłopak, nie posiadający jednak żadnego talentu ani wystarczającego poziomu magicznego.

Planowała starszego wydać za jedną z jego kuzynek, Narcyzę lub Bellę*, a młodszego za Greengraas*, teraz jednak nie miało to już znaczenia. Jej młodszy syn zginął żałosną śmiercią, pragnąc zdradzić Czarnego Pana, a jej drugi-starszy syn oczernił nazwisko Black, dając się pojmać, i nie jak przystało czarodziejowi czystej krwi, skazać się bez procesu. Tyle mu przyszło z bycia Białym magiem, pomimo tego, że płynęła w nim czarna magia.

\- gdzie ja jestem?

Do zamyślonego umysłu kobiety dotarła druga część pytania chłopca.

\- To główna siedziba rodu Black, Grimuald Place 12, w Londynie.

Harry zbladł nieco, czego kobieta nie mogła zauważyć w otaczającym ich pół mroku. Szybko otoczyła go niewielka ilość magii. Czuł jak przyjmuje postać ramion i obejmuje go, uspokajając i pocieszając. Nadal nie potrafił zrozumieć, jak Dumbledore chciał panować nad magią - ona była, żyła, była wszędzie. Miał wielką nadzieję, że nikt nigdy nie uwierzył w jego szaleństwa, by ją kontrolować...

Delikatne ruchu magii powoli uspokajały jego skołatane nerwy. Wiedział, że coś tu jest nie tak. Coś mu po prostu nie pasowało w tej sytuacji. Powinien być w domu, najpewniej robić obiad z ciotką, a on... był gdzieś w Londynie i rozmawiał z kobietą na obrazie. Zaczynał poważnie martwić się o swoją głowę - "A może szaleństwo Dumbledora jest zaraźliwe i właśnie leżę na oddziale zamkniętym?" pomyślał. Wiedział jednak, że nie jest to prawda.

W jego szkole nie raz zdarzało się mu być pod wpływem najróżniejszych substancji, więc wiedział, że gdy nie był w pełni sił umysłowych ani w pełni sprawny magia nie gromadziła się wokół niego tak chętnie. Jeżeli więc przebywał by we śnie, nie była by w stanie go otaczać.

Ciszę panującą w pokoju przerwało ciche nucenie kobiety na obrazie. Jej zadziwiająco delikatny głos płynął pewnie pośród mroku, sprawiając, że Harry czuł się odrobinę lepiej. Ciotka nigdy nie śpiewała by go uspokoić lub uśpić. Czasami robiła to dla Dudleya, jednak ona zawsze był tym drugim - gorszym. Dziś jednak, kobieta, która nawet go nie znała oferowała mu pocieszenie w jedyny możliwy dla niej sposób. Znajdowała się na obrazie nie mogła więc go objąć. Postanowiła więc zaśpiewać...

Ciche słowa, usypiająca melodia i magia w tonie kobiety jednocześnie uspokajały i pobudzały Harry'ego. Nie był jednak w stanie w żaden sposób zareagować na najcudowniejszy dar jaki otrzymał w życiu. W wielkich drzwiach za jego plecami zachrzęścił metalowy klucz, zmuszając drzwi do otwarcia się i do środka wpadł snop światła. Na początku niewielki, z każdą sekundą poszerzał się jednak i poszerzał by w końcu w otwartych drzwiach pojawiła się postać dziewczynki.

Pierwszym co zauważył Harry były jej ognisto rude włosy oraz zielona sukienka, która raziła go w oczy intensywnością swojej barwy. Za dziewczyną pojawiło się kilku chłopców o równie czerwonych włosach oraz kobieta i mężczyzna - ich rodzice. Żadne z nich nie zwróciło uwagi na postać, przemykając bardzo cicho do otwartych drzwi kuchennych. Dopiero tam wznowili, przerwane przed drzwiami, rozmowy.

Harry spojrzał z bardzo jasnym pytaniem w oczach na kobietę.

\- To Weasley'owie. Zdrajcy krwi, miłośnicy szlam oraz mugoli i jedne z najgorszych szumowin na tej ziemi.

\- Rozumiem...

Odpowiedział, choć nic nie rozumiał. Nie wiedział co miała na myśli kobieta mówiąc "zdrajca krwi" ponieważ nie wiedział jak można zdradzić krew, nie wiedział czym jest lub są "szlamy i mugole", ale nie wydawało mu się, że pytanie o to kobietę będzie dobrym pomysłem.

Pożegnał się z nią, zasuwając jej zasłonę, ponieważ nie chciała oglądać tego co te szumowiny robiły z jej domem. Harry stanął koło drzwi kuchennych, zastanawiając się czy powinien tak po prostu wejść, gdy do jego uszu dotarł niewielki fragment rozmowy:

"- Dobrze, że dyrektor dał nam jego pieniądze. Wreszcie mogliśmy kupić wszystkim nowe mundurki.

\- Tak kochanie. Potrzebowaliśmy tego... "

Harry nie wiedział o kim mówią, miał jednak dziwne przeczucie, że chodzi o jego "spadek" po rodzicach, którym wiele razy dyrektor chciał skłonić go do przeniesienia się do jego szkoły.

Koło Harry'ego przebiegła szybko dziewczynka w towarzystwie jej trzech braci. Żadne z nich nie zauważyło Harry'ego. Pobiegli jedynie na piętro z masą toreb. Najprawdopodobniej ich zakupów.

Harry nie chciał podsłuchiwać, w szkole nauczył się już, że jest to bardzo zły zwyczaj. Chciał jednak wiedzieć co tu się dzieje, a prawdopodobieństwo, że powiedzą mu to prosto w twarz było o wiele mniejsze niż to, że wspomną o tym po prostu w rozmowie między sobą. Przybliżył się więc do drzwi przybierając najbezpieczniejszą pozycję, by w razie wykrycia móc odskoczyć i schować się na zasłonę obrazu.

W pomieszczeniu przez kilka minut panowała cisza, po czym kobieta odezwała się:

"- Mnie aktualnie najbardziej zastanawia to czy on w ogóle się obudzi. Jeśli nie, to dyrektor zrzuci winę na nas, choć to on zlecił "sprowadzenie" go Lupinowi i ...

\- To nie ważne, Molly. Nie rozmawiajmy o tym. To była decyzja Dumbledora...

\- No właśnie! Jego decyzja, więc niech on ponosi jej konsekwencje! Niech on opiekuje się prawie martwym chłopcem-który-przeżył, bo ja mam dość swoich W PEŁNI ŻYWYCH dzieci do opiekowania się.

\- Kochanie... Nic na to nie poradzisz... Mamy u dyrektora dług, za przyznanie stypendium wszystkim naszym dzieciom."

Harry usłyszał jak kobieta głęboko westchnęła, później usłyszał odgłos odsuwanego krzesła i brzęk odkładanych kubków na stół. Ponownie zapanowała krótka cisza.

"- Nie chcę mieć z nim nic wspólnego.

\- Z kim kochanie?

\- Z Tym-którego-imienia-nie-wolno-wypowiadać, wiesz że jest gdzieś... czai się, czeka...

\- Właśnie dlatego dyrektor sprawdził tu Harry'ego.

\- Co może dziecko przeciwko Czarnoksiężnikowi!?

\- Dyrektor... Przepowiednia... Na pewno sobie poradzi... musi."

Rozmowa ponownie zamilkła, tym razem na dłużej. Harry podniósł się z podłogi po kilkunastu minutach ciszy, otrzepał swoje spodnie z kurzu. W całym domu panował straszny bałagan, jego nozdrza bolały go wręcz od nadmiaru kurzu w powietrzu. Kręciło go w nosie lecz dzielnie powstrzymywał się od kichania. Postępował cicho krok za krokiem, ciągnąc swoje stopy milimetry nad podłogą, prosząc magię o wskazywanie mu tych, które są w miarę dobrym stanie i nie skrzypią.

Magia przelatywała między jego nogami szukając najpewniejszych miejsc do postawienia stopy, gdy jednak takich zabrakło zaczęła pływać po podłodze, tak by to na niej stawały stopy Harry'ego, a nie na podłodze. W zupełnej ciszy udało mu się dotrzeć do kotary i tam usiąść pod ścianą, podnosząc swoją zgaszoną świeczkę. Małe pstryknięcie palcami wystarczyło by iskra skoczyła na lont świeczki i ciemność rozproszył delikatny płomień.

Walburgia siedziała oparta o ramę obrazu, przysłuchując się rozmowie w kuchni na równi z Harry'm.

\- Co o tym myślisz, mały?

Zapytała z nieprzyjemny uśmieszkiem na ustach.

\- Nie myślę. Analizuję.

Odpowiedział, machając jedynie dłonią w stronę kobiety prosząc ją o chwilę ciszy. W jego umyśle panowała prawdziwa burza. Tyle nowych rzeczy, o których nie wiedział mógł wywnioskować z tej krótkiej rozmowy.

Miał już gotowy motyw, dlaczego Dumbledor'owi zależało tak bardzo na sprowadzeniu go do Magicznego Świata - Pokonanie Tego-którego-imienia-nie wolno-wymawiać.

Wiedział jak go nazywają - chłopiec-który-przeżył - nie był pewny dlaczego, ale podejrzewał, na podstawie wcześniej uzyskanych informacji, że miało to związek ze śmiercią jego rodziców. Dalej miał rodzinkę, której został podrzucony jak szczeniak z kartonu przy drodze, za opiekę nad nim otrzymali jednak dostęp do jego spadku po rodzicach - z pewnością Dumbledore pociągał właśnie za sznurki by ustanowić ich jego prawnymi opiekunami zamiast ciotki Petuni.

Kolejną nową informacją była przepowiednia, o której mówił mężczyzna. Z pewnością nie była to błaha rzecz, skoro uważał, że przez nią musi pokonać Tego-którego-imienia-nie-wolno-wymawiać - jakkolwiek ono brzmiało.

Harry szybko odtworzył w swojej głowie podsłuchaną rozmowę doszukując się w niej innych ważnych informacji. Nie był pewny czy dobrze robi, ale postanowił zapytać o niepewne rzeczy kobietę z obrazu, a dopiero później uciec z tego miejsca.

\- Walburgio... odpowiesz na kilka moich pytań?

Spytał z nadzieją.

\- Oczywiście! Wiszę tu już z 20 lat, a rzadko kiedy zdarza mi się zamienić z kimś choć zdanie. Pytaj więc Harry Potter'ze.

Harry zamyślił się na chwilę. Nie chciał zadawać zbyt szczegółowych pytań, musiał jednak pozyskać od niej brakujące fragmenty układanki.

\- Kim jest Ten-którego-imienia-nie-wolno-wymawiać?

\- To Czarny Pan Voldemort, Harry. Najwspanialszy człowiek jakiego widziałam... Choć nie, on nie był człowiekiem, był niemalże bóstwem...

Mówiła z wielką pasją, a Harry już wiedział, że była jedną z jego kochanek. Nie chciał pytać o to tajemnicze "był", wiedział, że mogło by to rozgniewać kobietę lub zasmucić ją do tego stopnia, że odmówiła by mu odpowiedzi na pozostałe pytania.

\- Co miał na myśli mężczyzna mówiąc o przepowiedni?

\- Przyjdzie ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana... Zawsze musi się pojawić przeszkoda... Nikt nie może ich przewidzieć, trzeba było zabić matkę. Taaak, trzeba było zabić matkę zanim wydała to na świat...

Mówiła, a na jej twarzy pojawił się wyraz opętania. Jej umysł już nie rejestrował obecności Harry'ego przy jej ramie.

\- Kim jest chłopiec-który-przeżył?

\- Bestia! Demon! Najgorsze zło! Pokonał go... Jak? Pokonał dobrego pana... Wrócił? Nieeee, nie wrócił. Życie za życie i życie za życiem. Żaden nie może żyć gdy drugi przeżyje. Umarł mój pan i on musiał umrzeć... nie może żyć gdy przeznaczony ginie... Nieeee, on już nie żyje... Hi hi hi hi hi hi hi, a pan mój wrócił, a on nie żyje... Hi hi hi hi hi!

Zaśmiała się piskliwym głosikiem. Harry miał jeszcze wiele pytań, lecz wiedział, że zadanie następnych może być niebezpieczne. Już teraz podejrzewał, że małżeństwo w kuchni słyszało jego rozmowę z kobietą. Nie mógł pozwolić by odkryli czego się dowiedział, a dowiedział się bardzo wiele...

Cicho przemknął się na schody i uważając na stopnie dostał się na piętro. Zgaszoną świecę trzymał w spodniach, więc wskazywanie drogi pozostawił jego nieodłącznej magii...

Uważał zdobyte dzisiaj informacje za... nadzwyczaj satysfakcjonujące.

Kilka kroków przed wejściem do pokoju zatrzymał go tajemniczy odgłos. Spojrzał w dół, na swój brzuch gdy dźwięk się powtórzył. Był głodny. Poczuł jak magia zafalowała wokół niego zmieniając kierunek, w którym go prowadziła. Z powrotem na parter, do kuchni... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Enervate - (chyba dobrze napisałam :P) zaklęcie cucące  
> * W czysto-krwistych rodach normalnym było żenienie się z kuzynami.  
> * Nie znalazłam informacji o tym czy w czasach Huncwotów w rodzinie Greendraas była jakaś dziewczynka w wieku Regulusa, więc załóżmy, że była :P


	5. Rozdział 4

Czas płynął szybko, zwłaszcza od momentu, w którym Harry odkrył jeden bardzo ważny fakt: nikt z jego aktualnych opiekunów, ani ich dzieci, nie znał tak na prawdę magii. Widział jak pani Weasley machała patykiem, wymawiając dziwne słowa, próbując zmusić największą siłę na całym świecie do uległości i nie był w stanie pojąć dlaczego magia pozwala im na to. Było to dla niego niepojęte.

Widział, jak fale magii burzą się wokół nich, jak kłębią się prosząc ich niemalże o dostrzeżenie i posłuchanie jej. Czuł, jak każde z nich odrzuca jej propozycję, jak próbują ją niewolić zamiast pozwolić jej się prowadzić. Nic to jednak nie zmieniło w jego życiu, oprócz tego, że wielokrotnie musiał odmawiać zakupienia różdżki. 

A czas płynął... i płynął... i płynął, a nikt nie chciał mu nic wytłumaczyć. 

~~~

Kilka dni przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego w domu, w którym był bardziej przetrzymywany niż goszczony, pojawił się Dyrektor. Waesley'owie powitali go, jak przystało na służalczy ród, z wielką radością. Harry jedynie prychnął, jak wzburzony kot, po czym wyszedł z kuchni, w której miał zamiar zjeść właśnie obiad.   
Nie zaszedł jednak za daleko. Zaraz za drzwiami ukrył się, prosząc magię o pomoc, by posłuchać co stary dziwak znowu wykombinował.

~ Mieliście go utemperować!

Krzyknął starzec. Harry bez problemu mógł poczuć jak magia wokół niego burzy się, jak próbuje go uciszyć, uspokoić lub ukarać. Nie był pewny, ponieważ nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie widział, ani nie czuł. Magia zdawała się nienawidzić mężczyzny, jakby była do niego siłą przywiązana, za co chciała się zemścić... 

Nie mógł jednak poświęcić wystarczająco dużo czasu na obserwację, żeby móc zgłębić ten fenomen, ponieważ rozmowa w kuchni przybrała bardzo ciekawy obrót. 

\- Ale dyrektorze! On nas nie słucha, nie szanuje, jak mamy nim niby sterować, jeśli nie mamy żadnego wpływu na niego, ani informacji o nim! 

Zawołała pni Weasley. Pan Weasley wydawał się być najspokojniejszym z pośród nich, nie odezwał się nawet jednym słowem, jakby dopiero przygotowując się wewnętrznie do rozmowy z dyrektorem. Harry już nie mógł się tego doczekać. Pan Artur był zazwyczaj niesamowicie spokojnym, wręcz stoickim, mężczyzną, bez choćby drgnięcia powieki znosił najdziwniejsze wybryki bliźniaków, gdy jednak coś przekraczało linię, był gotowy do wybuchu w tak epicki i niezapomniany sposób, że Harry był pod wrażeniem. Nawet dyrektor jego starej szkoły byłby pod wrażeniem... 

\- Dyrektorze, proszę mi powiedzieć, dlaczego Harry nie ma różdżki? Dlaczego chłopak nie zn podstawowych praw magii? Dlaczego zachowuje się i wyraża jak mugol? 

Zapytał mężczyzna, a Harry mógł wyczuć w jego głosie nutkę ostrzegawczego gniewu. Wiedział, że od odpowiedzi dyrektora zależy teraz bardzo wiele. Mężczyzna mógł wybuchnąć, na co szczerze liczył. Ostatnio strasznie się nudził, a wakacje prawie już się kończyły i pomimo prawie zaprzyjaźnienia się z bliźniakami i poznania kilkunastu ich niezawodnych sztuczek, chciał już wrócić do domu i udać się ponownie do szkoły. 

\- To nie ma znaczenia Arturze. Nie na tym polegało twoje zadanie. 

Odpowiedział dyrektor, nie wyczuwając najwidoczniej tego, że stąpa po bardzo cienkim lodzie. Harry wręcz mógł usłyszeć, jak pokrywa lodowa pęka pod jego stopami i kruszy się, by już za chwile zimne ramiona lodowatej wody mogły go pochłonąć i zamknąć na wieki pod sobą... 

\- Nie moje zadanie... 

Wymruczał Weasley, najwidoczniej podnosząc się z dotychczas zajmowanego miejsca przy stole o czym świadczył nieprzyjemny odgłos przesuwania krzesła po podłodze. 

\- Nie moje zadanie... 

Powiedział jeszcze raz, nieco głośniej. Potter nie był pewien, ale głos mężczyzny był prawdopodobnie nieco wzmocniony przez magię, co sprawiło, że po jego plecach przeszedł nieprzyjemny dreszcz. 

"I się zaczęło..." 

Pomyślał jedynie nim z wnętrza kuchni dało się słyszeć lodowaty, pełen magii głos rudowłosego mężczyzny. 

\- Oddaje pan pod moją opiekę nieprzytomne dziecko, które pogrążone we śnie spędza ponad miesiąc, nie mówiąc ani słowa o tym gdzie było, co mu się stało i co się z nim dotychczas działo. Wymaga pan jedynie utemperowania go? Nim go pan nad oddał usłyszałem o wiele dłuższą listę rzeczy, które mieliśmy z nim zrobić, przede wszystkim nauczyć go posłuszeństw względem pana! Ale nie pojawił się pan tu ani razu, odkąd dzieciak się obudził... 

Harry słyszał te słowa, ociekające magią i nienawiścią. Były piękne, choć bolało go to co powiedział mężczyzna. Wiedział od początku, że nie przygarnęli go z dobroci serca, wiedział, że w zamian za "wytresowanie go" otrzymali pełny dostęp do jego odziedziczonej po rodzicach skrytki w banku Gringott. Nie czuł jednak z tego powodu jakiegoś wielkiego bólu. Taki był świat, a on o tym wiedział najlepiej. Wiedział, że przede wszystkim trzeba troszczyć się o siebie i swoją rodzinę, dlatego najbardziej bolał go fakt, że nie mógł odejść. Nie mógł wrócić do swojego dawnego życia, ponieważ był uwięziony w tym zimnym, mrocznym domu. 

\- Arturze... 

Usłyszał głos dyrektora. Był zimny i bolesny, niemalże jak cios w policzek. 

\- czyżbyś przywiązał się do chłopca, którego ci powierzyłem? 

Zapytał. Do uszy młodzieńca doszedł szum szat starca, który z pewnością zaczął właśnie chodzić po kuchni próbując się uspokoić, zahamować własny wybuch w zarodku, a Harry tak bardzo chciał tego doświadczyć. Chciał usłyszeć co mężczyzna mógł zdradzić szargany emocjami. W ten sposób najłatwiej poznawało się prawdziwą twarz ludzi... 

\- Nie jest posłuszny, jaki więc jest? Czego go nauczyliście, czego powinienem się spodziewać gdy dotrze do szkoły? 

Zapytał, przystając,najprawdopodobniej by zająć miejsce w jednym z niewygodnych, drewnianych krzeseł w kuchni. 

\- Jest dumny i pewny siebie, nie wieży w nic co mu się powie, dopóki nie znajdzie potwierdzenia tego w innym źródle... 

Powiedziała Molly, stawiając przed mężczyzną coś co zabrzęczało odłożone na blat stołu. Sama po chwili również zajęła miejsce na krześle, odsuwając je najpierw, co sprawiło, że Harry skrzywił się niekontrolowanie. Nienawidził odgłosu jaki wydawały z siebie te krzesła podczas przesuwania ich. 

\- Odmawia używania magii, twierdzi, że to co robimy nie jest magią... 

Dodał Artur, najwidoczniej uspokoiwszy już swój wewnętrzny, zimny wybuch i idąc za przykładem towarzyszy zajął miejsce przy stole. 

\- Czyta księgi z biblioteki Blacków, ale nie wykazuje nawet najmniejszego zainteresowania magią, zazwyczaj są to książki historyczne lub powieści, których jest tam mnóstwo... 

Dopowiedziała Molly. 

\- Czy zaprzyjaźnił się z którymś z pośród waszych dzieci? Czy dostrzegliście by był zainteresowany Ginewrą? 

Zapytał dyrektor, najwidoczniej niezadowolony z dotychczas zasłyszanych nowości. Harry czuł, że w jakiś sposób chciał wykorzystać jego powoli tworzące się więzi z rudowłosymi dzieciakami, dlatego zagryzł wargę. Marzył by nigdy się nie obudzić. Sny, które śnił w tym domu były niesamowite, a po przejrzeniu kilkunastu ksiąg historycznych z biblioteki był zupełnie pewny ich prawdziwości.  Nigdy wcześniej, przed przybyciem do tego domu nie słyszał o niesowitych bitwach pierwszych magów, ani o historii goblinów, o ich powstaniach i ich własnej, dzikiej i pięknej magii, a jednak śnił o tym. Śnił o nich wszystkich, czuł jakby mógł bez problemu zostać tam, nie budzić się już nigdy, a choć sny nie stawały się dla niego jasne wszystkie od razu, to powoli był w stanie przywołać je do siebie. Dzięki nim poznał prawdziwe znacznie magii i zrozumiał, że to on miał rację. Dumbledore i jego poplecznicy byli głupcami, próbującymi niewolić najsilniejszą moc na świecie... To on miał rację, magia była jest i będzie przy nim...

Szybko odgonił od siebie te i podobne myśli, teraz miał inną równie ważną rzecz do zrobienia. Musiał słuchać. Musiał wiedzieć i uczyć się. Musiał jak najszybciej uciec z tego miejsca... miał już nawet niezły plan. 

\- Wiemy, że spędza nieco czasu z bliźniakami... poza tym, nie wydaje się być zainteresowany towarzystwem Rona ani Ginny. Wydaje się czuć do nich niechęć, nie wiem czym zostało to spowodowane... 

Przyznała szczerze Molly. Harry wręcz wyczuł, jak magia w pomieszczeniu zdawała się gęstnieć, przepełniona złością dyrektora. 

\- Fred i George nie są najlepszym wyborem, powinniśmy ich odsunąć, nie są mi w pełni posłuszni. 

Oznajmił dyrektor, stukając czymś, najprawdopodobniej palcami jak podejrzewał Harry, o stół. 

\- I co mamy dalej robić dyrektorze? Rok szkolny zaczyna się już za tydzień, do tego czasu... 

Przerwała Molly. 

\- Zróbcie co się da. Zabierzcie go na Pokątną, dobierzcie mu różdżkę, zabierzcie do Gringotta, pokażcie mu złoto, dajcie mu miotłę... sprawcie żeby chciał tu zostać. Wprowadźcie zasadę kar i nagród. To może być całkiem skuteczne i nauczy go w jaki sposób funkcjonuje nasze społeczeństwo... nie mamy wystarczając dużo czasu żeby go porządnie utemperować, dlatego podstawowe posłuszeństwo musi wystarczyć... Pierwszego września musi wrócić do Hogwartu. 

Zażądał mężczyzna, po czym do uszu Harry'ego ponownie dotarł odgłos przesuwnego się krzesła. Szybko poderwał się z podłogi, chowając się za zasłoną obrazu Walburgii. Nadal nadstawiał uszu, nie chcąc przegapić czegokolwiek. Wszystko mogło mu pomóc wyrwać się z tego piekła w kolorach czerwieni i złota... 

~~~*~~~

Następnego dnia, tuż po śniadaniu, Harry został poinformowany o tym, że muszą wybrać się na ulicę Pokątną po jego rzeczy do szkoły. Pani Wesley poinformowała go, że pojadą tam tylko w towarzystwie Rona i Ginny, ponieważ Fred i George już zakończyli swoją szkołę. Harry nie zadawał pytań, wiedział, że nic co by powiedział nie zmieniło by zdania Molly Weasley, zwłaszcza, że takie zdanie otrzymała od dyrektora. "Odsunąć Freda i Georga".

Ich wyprawa zaczęła się dość zwyczajnie. Jak stwierdziła kobieta, to Harry potrzebował najwięcej rzeczy, a pozostałe z ich dzieci jedynie kilku brakujących przedmiotów, dlatego udali się na początku do Gringotta, gdzie Harry miał wyjąć pieniądze ze "swojej" skrytki. Oczywiście klucz do niej posiadała pani Weasley. 

\- My do skrytki 687. 

Zażądała, podchodząc do jednego ze stanowisk. Harry wcale nie dziwił się nieprzyjemnemu spojrzeniu posłanemu jej przez goblina. Ten jedynie skinął dłonią na innego goblina, który szybko poprowadził Weasley'ów w stronę wielkich ozdobnych drzwi, prowadzących z pewnością do jego skrytki. Harry jednak nie ruszył się od okienka. Miał plan, a gobliny i ich tradycje i magia mogły mu w tym pomóc - w odzyskaniu wolności. 

Delikatnie skłonił głowę przed stworzeniem, nie zwracając uwagi na jego rozszerzające się w zdziwieniu źrenice. 

\- Jako ostatni przedstawiciel Szlachetnego i czysto-krwistego rodu, Potter,  proszę o azyl. 

Wypowiedział słowa, które przeczytał w jednej ze starych ksiąg z biblioteki Blacków. Goblin skinął głową, przywołując do siebie, przy użyciu delikatnego impulsu magii, trzy inne, zdecydowanie większe i posiadające silniejszą aurę magiczną gobliny. Te stanęły po prawej i lewej stronie Harry'ego odprowadzając go do tych samych drzwi, którymi weszły do głównej sali. Zdawało się, że nikt nie zauważył jego zniknięcia i naprawdę tak było. Silna magia tego miejsca uniemożliwiła komukolwiek zwrócenie uwagi na to co się stało, a formułka wypowiedziana przez młodzieńca sprawiła, że nikt nie mógł nawet dojrzeć jego twarzy od chwili gdy magia goblinów wzięła go pod swoją opiekę... 

W ten sposób, Harry uwolnił się z pod władzy Dumbledora. Udało mu się to ponieważ wiedza jest potęgą i magia jest potęgą, a Harry posiadał obie te siły w sobie... 

W głębi serca dziękował swojemu zamiłowaniu do czytania i snom o magii, które miał od momentu przekroczenia progu Grimmuald Place 12. 

~~~*~~~

Gobliny, otaczając go swoją magią, jak niezniszczalnym kokonem, odprowadziły go do jednego z elegancko wyglądających gabinetów na wyższym piętrze, w którym czekał już staro wyglądający goblin. Harry podejrzewał, że gdyby nie energia i magia, które kłębiły się dookoła mężczyzny uznał by go za słabego i kruchego, czuł jednak magię, która wręcz śpiewała przy nim, była szczęśliwa i mocna.  

\- Witam, panie Potter.

Odezwał się jako pierwszy, wskazując dłonią na jeden z foteli stojący przed jego biurkiem. Harry bez ociągania się zajął wskazane mu miejsce. 

\- Jak możemy panu pomóc? 

Zapytał mężczyzna. 

\- Zostałem porwany i więziony przez ponad dwa miesiące w domu przy Grimmuald Place o numerze 12 przez czysto-krwistą rodzinę o nazwisku Weasley. Przed chwilą udali się do mojej, odziedziczonej po rodzicach, skrytki. Dziękuję za pomoc w uwolnieniu się od nich. Będę jednak niezmiernie szczęśliwy jeśli prawo azylu pozwoli mi powrócić do mojego dawnego życia, pod waszym patronatem oczywiście. 

Powiedział pewnie, niezarozumiałym głosem, którego używał ciągle Ron, gdy tylko z nim rozmawiał. Zadbał o to by jego ton głosu był odpowiednio nasycony magią, by w chwili uściśnięcia przez nich dłoni - podpisania pomiędzy nimi paktu pokojowego wszystko było tak jak powinno być. Czytał bowiem, że gobliny nie spisują swoich umów na papierze, był dla nich nic nie warty. Znaczenie miało jedynie złoto i magia. 

\- Rozumiem panie Potter... Co jednak z tego paktu przyjdzie nam, goblinom? 

Zapytał starszy, przecierając swoje okulary szmaragdową chusteczką do okularów. 

\- Chciałbym powierzyć wam opiekę nad wszelkimi dobrami które należą do mnie. Chciałbym byście odpowiednio inwestowali moje złoto, pomnażając je po tysiąckroć, a z tego odbierali swój procent, który zapewni i wam i mnie dobrobyt i spokój. 

Powiedział. Czytał o tym milion razy. Gobliny ceniły jedynie magię i złoto, jednak gdy przychodziło do interesów, magia nie miała znaczenia. Musiał postawić wszystko co miał, aby dzięki temu złotu, którym tyle razy próbował przekupywać go Dumbledore, odzyskać swoją wolność. Goblin ponownie założył swoje okulary na nos. 

\- Czy zdaje sobie pan z tego sprawę, panie Potter, jaką sumą pieniężną pan w tej chwili posiada?

\- Nie. 

Odpowiedział szczerze, mając nadzieję, że jest tego wystarczająco by goblin zgodził się z nim układać. Jeśli nie udał by mu się tu wywalczyć swojej wolności, nie miał by żadnego innego sposobu by być znowu wolnym, nie manipulowanym przez Dumbledora, ani czerwonowłosą armię.

\- Rozumiem... 

Powiedział jedynie goblin, otwierając jedną z leżących na jego biurku teczkę. Pogrzebał w niej przez chwilę, wykładając z niej wiele różnych papierów, zapisanych niezrozumiałym dla Harry'ego pismem - językiem goblinów. 

\- w tej chwili, ze względu na pana wiek, jest pan w posiadaniu zaledwie trzech skrytek, jednak wraz z osiągnięciem pełnoletności uzyska pan dostęp do skrytki rodowej... 

Oznajmił, podając Harry'emu przez blat biurka, jedną z kartek. Znajdowało się na niej pełno cyfr, których Harry nie rozumiał. 

\- Pierwsza tabela zawiera w sobie wykaz kolejno: galeonów, sykli i knutów, w krypcie 330, druga zawiera te same informacje dla krypty 678 oraz trzecia dla krypty 1334.

Harry patrzył nie do końca rozumiejąc na co tak naprawdę patrzy. Każda z tabel zawierała w sobie zdecydowanie zbyt wiele cyfr, by był w stanie je choćby do siebie dodać. Policzył na szybko cyfry w pierwszej tabeli, dotyczącej krypty 330, przy informacji o galeonach było ich aż osiem. 

Wstrzymał oddech. Dumbledore mówił mu, że odziedziczył małą fortunę, ale nigdy nie wspominał, że jest tego aż tyle. Odchrząknął, próbując w ten sposób oczyścić gardło, by ponownie być w stanie profesjonalnie używać swojego głosu. 

\- Czy to wystarczy, by zawrzeć pakt? 

Spytał, szczerze modląc się w duchu do wszystkich bogów, o ile jakikolwiek istniał, by w tej chwili mu pomogli. 

\- Tak panie Potter. To zdecydowanie wystarczy. 

Zgodził się goblin. 

\- Teraz musimy omówić jeszcze procent przychodów z inwestycji, które zostaną odprowadzone przez bank... 

Zaczął goblin, lecz Harry szybko mu przerwał. 

\- Jaki procent zazwyczaj odprowadzacie? 

Zapytał ciekawy. 

\- 10% panie Potter. 

Poinformował go goblin. 

\- Proponuję więc 35%, tak długo jak wszelkie informacje o moich kontach pozostaną ściśle tajne i nikt poza mną i opiekującymi się moim kontem goblinami nie będą mieli dostępu do mojego skarbca, ze szczególna uwagą na Dumbledora i Weasley'ów. 

Goblin przytaknął na to, zapisując coś na jednej z kartek, które po chwili pozbierał i włożył ponownie do teczki. 

\- Tak więc, panie Potter, zawarliśmy pakt. Od dziś do dnia, w którym ponownie nas pan odwiedzi by go zerwać, magia goblinów będzie pana chronić i nie pozwoli nikomu, szczególnie wymienionym przez pana czarodziejom, się do pana zbliżyć, czy to panu odpowiada, panie Potter? 

Zapytał po raz ostatni, przyglądając się, siedzącemu przed nim młodzieńcowi z nieskrywanym zainteresowaniem. Zdecydowanie rzadko zdarzało mu się gościć w swoim biurze kogoś takiego jak on, kto nieświadomie przyciągał do siebie magię z całego pomieszczenia i gromadził ją wokół siebie, tak jakby gotował się do ataku, lecz magia przy ni była spokojna, niemalże szczęśliwa... 

\- Tak. Dziękuję za pana pomoc. 

Powiedział Harry, podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca i wyciągając dłoń w stronę goblina. Ten również podniósł się ze swojego siedziska, ściskając mocno wyciągniętą w jego stronę dłoń. 

W ten sposób magia została przypieczętowana. Azyl goblinów pozwalał mu na wiele, na opuszczenie świata magii, nawet na oddalenie się na wiele setek mil, lecz ich magia nigdy go nie opuści. Ten czar, niewykrywalny dla mugoli, miał mu pozwolić ukryć się właśnie wśród nich, miał pozwolić mu żyć, a nawet przejść koło czarodzieja w taki sposób, że ten go nie zauważy...  

Harry dawno nie czuł się tak lekko. 

Wykorzystując poznanego w domu, przy Grimmuald Place 12, skrzata domowego przywołał do siebie swoją walizkę oraz wszystkie swoje rzeczy. Opuścił bank, by powrócić do swojego dawnego życia, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na rozglądających się za nim w głównej sali banku czarodziei wyszedł na słoneczną ulicę... 

Wracał do domu. 


	6. Rozdział 5

Harry nie wiedział czego się tak właściwie spodziewać, gdy ponownie stanął na podjeździe domu 4 przy ulicy Privet Drive. Liczył się z tym, że wujostwo może go wyrzucić, w końcu zniknął na prawie dwa miesiące i ani razu nie dał choćby najmniejszego znaku życia. Postanowił jednak zaryzykować. 

Postawił swój kufer obok samochodu wuja, który najwidoczniej miał dziś wolne i zadzwonił dzwonkiem. Z za drzwi usłyszał nieprzyjemny łoskot, jakby ktoś spadł z kanapy, po czym ciężkie kroki, jak podejrzewał najpewniej jego wuja, skierowały się w stronę drzwi. Nie pomylił się, gdy tylko drzwi zostały uchylone, łypnęły na niego z za nich świńskie oczka Vernona. 

\- Co tu robisz chłopcze? 

Zapytał, rozglądając się podejrzliwie dookoła, jakby oczekując znowu tych dziwnych postaci w czerwonych strojach, o których plotki musiał słuchać przez najbliższe dwa tygodnie po zniknięciu chłopca. 

\- Dzień dobry, wuju Vernonie... 

Powiedział cicho, nie do końca będąc pewnym co ma powiedzieć. "Hej! Uciekłem czarodziejom, przechowacie mnie przez kilka dni, bo wiesz, pierwszego wracam do szkoły..." Nawet dla niego brzmiało słabo. 

\- Znowu cię wyrzucili? Nie potrzebują cię? Mieliśmy rację, wcale nie jesteś żądnym czarodziejem? 

Zgadywał mężczyzna, a na jego twarzy pojawiał się coraz bardziej podejrzany uśmieszek. Harry przez kilka sekund nie wiedział, czy powinien się bać, czy śmiać z mężczyzny. Ta nadzieja, która wykwitła na jego twarzy, zdawała się nawet dla niego nieco chora. Jednak przytaknął. 

\- Tak, wuju. Masz rację. 

\- Ha! 

Zwołał mężczyzna, odsuwając się od drzwi, które jeszcze chwilę wcześniej zupełnie tarasował swoim wielkim cielakiem. 

\- Tunia martwiła się o ciebie, ale jej mówiłem: nie będę mieli z niego żadnego pożytku, tak jak i my nie mamy. 

Powiedział, nie zwracając już dłużej uwagi na chłopca. 

\- Za karę, że martwiłeś ciotkę, śpisz do końca wakacji w swoim starym pokoju. 

Poinformował go. Vernon nigdy nie mówił "komórka pod schodami", Harry podejrzewał, że mężczyzna boi się, że ktoś mógłby go usłyszeć i powstały by nowe plotki o nich. 

\- Dobrze wuju. 

Zgodził się Harry. Taka kara nie była aż tak zła, jakby się mogło wydawać. "Przynajmniej będę mógł jechać do szkoły" pomyślał Harry. Zostało mu już tylko kilka klas. We wrześniu miał zacząć 6 klasę, a egzaminy końcowe zdawali w 8, więc czuł, że będzie musiał się jeszcze bardziej zabrać do nauki, żeby tylko być najlepszym. Odkąd udowodnił swojej klasie i właściwie całej szkole, że można, miał zdecydowanie więcej konkurentów do bycia numerem 1. Harry jednak nie poddawał się. Przed chwilą wykiwał magów, więc zwyczajni delikwenci, którzy chcieli mieć niezłą średnią nie stanowili dla niego zbyt wymagających przeciwników. 

Z delikatnego odrętwienia wyrwało, go szturchnięcie w ramię, jego kuzyna. Dudley, odkąd dołączył do szkolnej drużyny koszykarskiej, zdecydowanie schudł, choć i tak jadł i ważył zdecydowanie więcej niż Harry. 

\- Dobrze cię widzieć. 

Powiedział tylko idąc w stronę kuchni, skąd już po chwili Harry mógł usłyszeć głos ciotki, zachęcającej Dudleya, żeby coś zjadł, bo bardzo marnie wygląda. Harry uśmiechnął się tylko delikatnie pod nosem, nie było go przez dwa miesiące i oto został przywitany, tak jakby nic się nie zmieniło, jakby pół godziny temu wyszedł na spacer i po prostu wrócił. To było... dość dobre uczucie. 

Szybko odłożył swój bagaż do komórki, po czym poszedł przywitać się z ciotką... 

~~~*~~~

Wszystko było takie jakie być powinno, chociaż trwało to bardzo krótko, bo już następnego dnia, około godziny dwudziestej, wszystkie lampy na ulicy zgasły, a powietrze przeciął głośny wielokrotny odgłos wystrzału z armaty. Harry wzdrygnął się, siedząc wraz z kuzynem w salonie, przed telewizorem i oglądając kolejny mecz koszykówki, które tak uwielbiał Dubley. Harry zdecydowanie więcej uwagi poświęcał książce spoczywającej na jego kolanach, którą kupił tego dnia rano w pobliskiej księgarni. 

Chwilę po zakończeniu się odgłosów jakiś dziwnie syczący głos odezwał się na ulicy. Zdawało się, że stał tuż przed ich domem. Harry westchnął. Gobliny musiały w jakiś sposób zawieść, skoro ktoś dał radę znowu go znaleźć. Postanowił po prostu wyjść i stawić im czoła, najlepiej każąc im zabierać swoje durne, magiczne tyłki z dala od niego. 

Otworzył drzwi, posyłając Dudleyowi znaczące spojrzenie, które wręcz krzyczało: "siad!" po czym ruszył na spotkanie z koleją bandą niebezpiecznych szaleńców. Na ich czele stał mężczyzna, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, o bardzo podobnej do węża twarzy. 

\- Wyjdź Harry Potterze, staw mi czoła! 

Krzyczał, a stojący za nim inni, najpewniej też czarodzieje dopingowali go, jak szalone fanki, zagrzewając swojego idola. Harry nie wiedział co na to powiedzieć. Stał przed mężczyzną, już jakiś czas, a ten najwidoczniej nie widział go - co oznaczało, że magia goblinów faktycznie działała. Był tylko jeden problem. Nie wiedział co teraz z tym faktem zrobić. 

Jego próby odezwania się, też nie przyniosły zamierzonego efektu, ponieważ czarodziej po prostu krzyczał i wymachiwał patykiem dalej. W końcu zdenerwowany hałasem Vernon zszedł po schodach. 

\- Co to ma znaczyć chłopcze? 

Zapytał patrząc na Harry'ego, który wzruszył jedynie ramionami. 

\- Ja również nie wiem co tu się dzieje, wuju Vernonie. 

Odpowiedział, wskazując dłonią na mężczyznę na czele gromady. 

\- Ten tam, kazał mi wyjść na zewnątrz, a teraz zachowuje się jakby mnie tu w ogóle nie było... 

Poskarżył się, robiąc nawet odpowiednio zbolałą minę, jakby chciał naskarżyć na kogoś kto się właśnie z niego wyśmiewa. Vernon poczerwieniał na twarzy. Wyciągnął z za siebie strzelbę, którą trzymał specjalnie na takie okazje. Kupił ją lata temu na złodziei i hipisów, których nienawidził w równej mierze. 

\- Ja mu kurwa dam.

Wymruczał, celując i strzelając szybko dwukrotnie prosto w tułów mężczyzny. Ten najwidoczniej nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego z jak bardzo śmiercionośną bronią ma do czynienia, uśmiechnął się jedynie sekundę przed tym gdy oba pociski przebiły jego ciało, jedne na wylot, a drugi utknął w nim. 

Nim jego fankub zdał sobie sprawę z tego co się stało, ciało mężczyzny opadło na ulicę, brudząc ją swoją krwią na czerwono. Jedna z pośród nich ogarnięta z pewnością furią, smutkiem i szaleństwem, rzuciła się na Vernona, a Harry stał na podjeździe i patrzył się tylko na to, nie do końca rozumiejąc co się działo. 

Nim Vernon upadł na ziemię, z kilkoma ranami ugryzień kobiety na szyi, a ulicy pojawiła się kolejna gromada dziwnie ubranych ludzi. Tym razem zdecydowanie byli to ludzie Dumbledora, ubrani w swoje obciachowe czerwone szaty z bojowym okrzykiem rzucili się na, wcale się nie broniących fanów trupa. Po chwili ktoś odciągnął kobietę od Vernona, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na przegryzioną tętnicę szyjną, z której wypływała bardzo szybko krew mężczyzny. 

Ktoś podszedł do mężczyzny, postrzelonego przez Vernona, i szturchnął go butem, po czym przewrócił go tak, by spojrzeć na jego wężową twarz. Gdy tylko go rozpoznał wciągnął głęboko powietrze do płuc, po czym zawołał do innych. 

\- Ten-którego-imienia-nie-wolno-wymawiać nie żyje! 

Wielu podchodziło, by samemu się upewnić co do słuszności tego stwierdzenia, ale każdy z nich odchodził równie przerażony i zachwycony jednocześnie, a Harry stał na podjeździe, nie wiedząc co zrobić. 

Jeśli Sam-wiesz-kto właśnie został zabity przez jego wuja, to nie było już żądnego powodu dlaczego ktoś miałby próbować na siłę zaciągnąć go do świata magii, czyż nie? Nie chciał jednak ta szybko rezygnować z ofiarowanej mu przez gobliny szansy. 

Oto miał okazję zacząć nowe życie... 

Miał nadzieję, że o wiele lepsze życie.  


	7. Epilog

Ktoś energicznie potrząsnął ramieniem kobiety, wytrącając ją w ten sposób z głębokiego skupienia, które było jej potrzebne by utrzymać wizję. Obejrzała się przez ramię, nieco zirytowana, ponieważ naprawdę chciała poznać tego chłopca. Chłopca z jej przepowiedni...

\- Sybilla... Sybilla!

Zawołała osoba, która nadal próbowała ściągnąć jej jaźń spowrotem do ciała. Kobieta jęknęła. Zogniskowała swój wzrok i utkwiła go w nieco już pomarszczonej twarzy swojej koleżanki z pracy.

\- Co się stało Minerwo?

Zapytała, nie zdając sobie sprawy jak bardzo ma ściśnięte gardło, dopóki nie spróbowała go użyć. Odchrząknęła przeczyszczając je, po czym ponowiła pytanie, nie będąc pewną czy koleżanka w ogóle ją zrozumiała.

\- O co chodzi, Minerwo?

Nauczycielka transmutacji zmierzyła ją bardzo czujnym wzrokiem, była w tym mistrzynią nawet w czasach gdy to Sybilla jesz uczyła się w szkole. Jedno osławione spojrzenie pani McGonagal zmuszało wszystkich sprawców żartów oraz uciekinierów z lekcji do przyznania się do winy i błagania o wybaczenie. Teraz patrzyła na nią właśnie tym wzrokiem, jednak od czasu gdy Sybilla ulegała temu spojrzeniu minęło już wiele lat, dzięki czemu udało jej się przełknąć tylko ślinę i zachować w miarę niezmieniony wyraz twarzy. Kobieta wydała się tym usatysfakcjonowana. Zajęła miejsce obok niej, przy stoliku, w jej ulubionym, najbardziej ukrytym przed wzrokiem kącie biblioteki Hogwardzkiej.

\- Pióro zaczęło przed chwilą wypisywać listy.

Poinformowała koleżankę tym samym co zawsze, nieco zimnym i nieco przyjaznym tonem głosu.

\- Potrzebujesz pomocy? Mogę zająć się rozesłaniem listów do tych, którzy nie wymagają wizyty domowej, żebyś mogła od razu udać się do mugolaków.

Zaproponowała, tak jak za każdym razem gdy tylko Minerwa "prosiła" ją o pomoc. Starsza czarownica skinęła lekko głową, wyrażając w ten sposób swoją aprobatę dl tego pomysłu.

\- Chodźmy więc...

Zakomenderowała Sybilla, podnosząc się z dotychczas zajmowanego fotela. Przeciągnęła się nieco, słuchając jak jej kości strzelają, niechętne do zmiany położenia po kilku godzinnej drzemce. Jednak ona nie poddała się ich "namową" by pozostać w fotelu jeszcze kilka minut dłużej. Ruszyła żwawym krokiem do pokoju życzeń, gdzie po przemaszerowaniu przy ścianie trzy razy, cały czas intensywnie myśląc o pomieszczeniu w którym pióro Roweny wypisuje listy, drzwi pojawiły się przed nią. Gdy tylko weszła do pomieszczenia, zabrała całkiem duży stosik kopert wypisanych szmaragdowym tuszem i podał go Minerwie.

\- W tym roku jest ich całkiem dużo...

Powiedziała, sięgając jednocześnie po drugi stosik, zdecydowanie większy od pierwszego.

\- ale tych i tak jest więcej. Jak co roku.

\- To prawda Sybillo.

Zgodziła się z nią Minerwa, gdy przez krótki moment szły ramię przy ramieniu przez Hogwardzkie korytarze.

\- ale to dowodzi tylko temu, że czystokrwiste rody jednak nie wymierają.

Dopowiedziała z uśmiechem, tak rzadko goszczącym na jej twarzy, po czym ruszyła schodami w dół, a Sybilla przyspieszyła kroku idąc do sowiarni.

Już na miejscu zajęła się wręczaniem listów sową. Wszystkie czekały niecierpliwie na swoją kolej i każda z nich po kolei otrzymywała swój list i swojego odbiorcę, któremu miał zostać dostarczony. Dopiero gdy jej wzrok padł na kopertę z pięknym pismem wypisanym imieniem "Pan Harry Potter" zawahała się na chwilę. Mogła teraz zdecydować. Czy chciała by jej wizja się spełniła, czy wolała dać Harry'emu Potterowi kilku prawdziwych przyjaciół i kilka lat radości, czy wolała ściągnąć go tu, do szkoły magii i czarodziejstwa...

Kobieta szybko podjęła decyzję chowając list do jednej z wielkich kieszeń jej szaty. Wiedziała, że nikt się nie dowie, a przynajmniej nikt nie połączy tego z nią, jeśli zrobi jeszcze jedną rzecz. Spojrzała na sowę, która miała otrzymać list do Harry'ego Pottera, po czym posłała jej przepraszające spojrzenie, sowa chyba wiedziała co się za chwilę stanie, jednak nie uciekała, zdawała się zaakceptować swój los. Kobieta rzuciła na nią najpotężniejszą klątwę, którą mogła użyć w granicach Hogwartu po czym sowa, przestała oddychać, już po chwili umierając.

\- Wybacz... ale to chyba dla jego dobra.

Powiedziała, znikając jej martwe ciało jednym szybkim ruchem różdżki, po czym wróciła do wręczania listów sową...

Gdy skończyła ruszyła do swoich komnat. Zdecydowanie zasłużyła na szklaneczkę wina, zrobiła przecież coś co zmieni losy ich świata... miała nadzieję, że na dobre, ponieważ nie udało jej się tego zobaczyć w swojej wizji... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej moje cukiereczki!   
> Mam nadzieję, że spodobało wam się opowiadanko. Planuję co prawda dopisać do niego kilka one-shotów uzupełniających fabułę o np. czas spędzony przez Harry'ego w Akademii oraz o tym co działo się później :D 
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że zrozumieliście co miałam na myśli pisząc epilog, ale jeśli nie to mm dla was dwa słowa wytłumaczenia. Wszystko było wizją Sybilli :P Kobieta widziała co się stanie i to właśnie dlatego zabrała list do Harry'ego ;) 
> 
> Całuję i ściskam :)

**Author's Note:**

> * W oryginale jest to "Ośrodek Wychowawczy im. Świętego Brutusa dla Młodocianych Recydywistów" jednak uznałam, że ośrodek wychowawczy brzmi... trochę przerażająco więc zmieniłam to na Akademię; nie istnieje taki święty jak Brutus więc przerobiłam go na Beartusa, który również nie istnieje - chyba :P ; Harry nie jest recydywistą - oficjalnie nie istnieje jego kartoteka, więc nim nie jest - jednak Vernon nie miał by problemu z umieszczeniem go w szkole dla trudnej młodzieży, więc TADAM mamy nazwę mojej szkoły dla Harry'ego ;)


End file.
